Lost Traveller
by Adam Rook
Summary: Jacob was a young vault hunter and a hero-wannabe, unfortunately this world's harsh reality leaved him scarred for life - physically and mentally. During one of his adventures he gets send to a different world, much calmer one. Will he be able to become what he always wanted? A Hero? DISCONTINUED DUE TO CRINGE
1. Chapter 1

We all know how this story goes...

A boy loses his family, vowes revenge, and grows to become a super - badass.

Every overpowered protagonist's backstory ever.

Now, was Jacob Rook any different?

I dunno... let's check!

To start off - He was born on Earth, he had an average childhood, loving parents and generally a good life.

His parents were good and respectable people who never commited a crime, and he himself was a smart kid - he was getting the best grades like it was nothing for him.

In fact, he wanted to become a scientist and explore new planets and galaxies.

Oh right, I should probably mention that it was 24th century and people menaged to greatly advance their space travelling technology and colonised not one, not two, but six different galaxies!

Of course, this lead to some problems - some big corporations became so disgustingly rich from all of this they pretty much replaced any form of governments - some plantes were straight up owned by them, some were left unnatended and became big wastelands of anarchy and disorder - Pandora being a prime example.

Now, the Earth - the origin planet of all humanity started to get a little overpopulated at this point in time.

On top of that, a certain corporation called "Maliwan" got its hopes up in colonising Pandora, due to existence of "Vaults".

What are "Vaults"? Well, nobody is 100% sure, but so far it looks like they were build by Eridians - an ancient race that existed before humanity that was much more advanced than them and went extinct - and they served two purposes:

A) Be prisons to powerful monsters.

B) Contain large amounts of treasures and Eridian technology.

Like many before them, Maliwan attempted to "civilise" Pandora, after all, not only it becomes easier for them to conquer all the vaults, but also they help out with the overpopulation problem by forcefully deporting random Earthlings, win-win, right?

Out of 20 billion people on Earth Jacob's family has been _randomly chosen _to get that "luxury".

I mean, Maliwan even founded a small country-city there - "Genesia".

That's where they ended up in.

...

Six months...

That's how long "Genesia" existed.

Who would have known that founding a country on a lawless wasteland of a planet would be a bad idea?

Genesia got overrun by bandits that called themselves "Skullcrushers", and bit by bit, within half a year it got completely destroyed.

Jacob's family?

Murdered in front of his 12-year-old eyes.

He himself survived by a miracle - he somehow menaged to stab a bandit to death.

First kill at the age of 12...

You know, just Pandoran things.

He even somehow menaged to run away from Genesia's ruins, just to get caught by a different group of bandits... oof.

Fortunately for him God had different plans towards him - A group of mercenaries known as "Vault Hunters" saved his ass and they actually took him under their wings.

Their symbol - an upside down "V" in a circle became Jacob's symbol of hope.

Pandora outside Genesia was a violent place, filled with bandits and dangerous wildlife, Jacob had to adapt, or he would die.

And so he lived - yeah, sure, the constant battle for survival combined with what he had witnessed may have leaved him mentally scarred, but he had to get his shit together quickly - otherwise he would die, which is like, his least favourite thing to do.

He lived, he trained, he killed more and more, he went to missions with vault hunters, he travelled half of the galaxy with them, hoping to become a hero for people who needed help - as he himself got his help too late...

You have to admire his spirit - even after everything he has been through he still wanted to be the "good guy".

Heh...

Of course, as he grew bigger, he started to notice that a "Vault Hunter" was the opposite of a hero - All he did was just killing for money, money he would use to buy better guns, which he would then use to take on more difficult jobs in order to earn even more money - and the cycle continues...

He wasn't any different than bandits, or even those corporations he hated so much.

...

He had seen so much evil, he stopped believing in heroes.

He stopped believing that he could be something better.

He stopped believing it was worth to be something better.

...

So he gave up.

He stopped wanting to be a hero.

He started to care only about himself and the very few who were close to him.

After all humans are just animals, so why should he pretend he was something more?

So he just _lived_.

...

But deep inside, that warm-hearted 12-year-old had never _truly_ died.

_**So there we go - a first chapter to my first fanfiction (hopefully not the last one as well) so what do you think about it? Good? Bad? **_

_**Anyway, this story was heavily inspired by CrazyScientist85's "A Chance to live" which sadly got discontinued (seriously go check it out, it was really good.)**_

_**This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback (positive or negative) will be appreciated,heck, almost demanded.**_

_**All in all, i hoped you liked it.**_

_**Cya.**_

_**i do not own neither Borderlands nor RWBY**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Second Chance?

Jacob looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit, he looked like shit.

What he saw was a 17-year old guy with short dark brown hair, average muscles (in Pandoran standards) and scars all over his body. Thankfully most of them were pretty small, except one - a pretty big scar on his right cheek, right under his eye. Speaking of eyes, Jacob has lived through quite a phenomenom - they used to be sapphire blue, but they actually _changed_ over the course of those 5 years he spent on Pandora - they were gray now.

Ahh yes, 5 years ago, the day of his 13th birthday. That day Genesia had fallen, overrun by bandits. Vault Hunters did their best to save it, but they came too late.

...Vault Hunters...

They took him to their base and took care of him.

They gave him food, shelter and guns.

He was alive only thanks to them, and he needed to repay them somehow, so he decided to join them.

While sceptical at first, they agreed seeing how determined he was on his "training"

Why? -Because leader of Skullcrushers was still alive back then.

He wanted revenge.

_**He needed it.**_

So when he wasn't on any mission, he trained every single day, and rarely took breaks.

Strength training with Brick.

Shooting training with Mordecai.

Military tactics with Axton.

Melee fighting with Athena.

Dual wielding guns with Salvador.

Lessons in robotics with Gaige.

Creating and handling explosives with Tina.

Stealth, ninja-like training with Zero.

And finally general lessons about physics, biology and medicine with Tannis and Zed.

Everyone was happy they had a student of sorts, and he was happy he menaged to find a family.

Weird, triggerhappy, and a little bit psychopatic, but still, family.

Now, you might be wondering, how did he menage to get his shit back together after what happened?

That's simple - _He didn't_

According to Zed, he developed a split personality - courtesy of his PTSD.

In fact he had two personalities that could take over in critical circumstances, but never permamently.

First - The voice of all of his hatred, evil, and cynism - he called him..._him?..it?..._Azazel, like, you know, an inner demon and shit.

Second- The voice of reason and kindness - Eden.

While they took over very rarely, they were almost _always_ manifesting themselves as voices in his head. Well Azazel was, Eden talked little.

Like 90% of people on Pandora he had serious mental problems.

You could say he fitted this planet perfectly.

_And now?_

He was sitting in his room, looking at this stupid mirror.

It was his 17th birthday and as a present, Hunters allowed him to go on a mission by himself for the first time.

He found Skullcrushers' hideout, he killed them all, he took the leader.

_And tortured him for hours._

Worst part?

_**He enjoyed it.**_

After that he came back "home", sat in front of a mirror, and started having an existencial crisis.

_**"For someone who likes to view himself as a "good guy" you enjoyed it a little bit too much, don't you think?"-**_Azazel started mocking him in his head.

-"They were like animals, so i slaughtered them like animals" - he replied.

_**-"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, oh great hero of Pandora."**_

He was about to say something, but then he heard knocking on his door.

-"Hi, are you there?" -it was Athena-"Can i come in?"

-"Yeah sure"

She came in, with a... _briefcase?..._in her hands.

-"So, umm, happy birthday, Jay"

He remained silent, to him,his birthdays were nothing more than a reminder of what happened.

-"So, me and Janey decided to leave, like you know, start a peaceful life somewhere on the other side of galaxy,and i, well, wanted to say my farewells"

He raised his eyebrows, he didn't know how to react, he knew something like this was about to happen sooner or later, but he hated goodbyes.

-"And since it's your day, it thought i could give you these, since i will no longer need them"-

She said, while handing him the briefcase.

He took and opened it. He got surprised when he noticed what it contained.

-Inside he found Aspis-Athena's shield, Xiphos, her sword, and a purple hyperion pistol. _Athena's Wisdom._

He knew they were priced possesions of hers, so giving them to him was probably a hard decisions.

-"Wow... i don't know how to thank you."

-"Don't mention it, kid"- She smiled and left.

While still inspecting his gift, he got a call on his Echo device from Lilith:

-"Hey kid, i think i've got a job that will interest you. Be sure to bring your finest guns and gear."

You see, Jacob, when he wasn't training or doing quests, had one hobby - collecting ALL the unique guns he found.

-"OK"-was his simple answer.

He went to his weapon safe and looked-_**"Jeez so many options"-**_Azazel commented.

The gear he decided to bring consisted of:

**Repeater Pistols:**

-_Athena's Wisdom_

_-Neutralising Hornet (BL2)_

_-The Clipper_

**Revolvers:**

_-Binary Thunderfist_

_-Equalizer_

_-Chimera_

**SMGs:**

_-Bone Shredder (BL2)_

_-Frostfire_

**Shotguns:**

**-**_Sledge's Shotgun (BL1)_

_-Conference Call_

_-Doc's Quad (purple rarity)_

**Combat Rifles:**

**-**_Bekah_

_-Slag Rapier_

_-KerBlaster_

_-Ajax's spear / Ogre hybrid_

**Machine guns:**

**-**_Draco_

**Sniper Rifles:**

**-**_Cyclops (with a supressor)_

_-Elephant gun (BL2)_

_-Phospher Lyuda_

**Laser weapons:**

**-**_Excalibastard_

**Rocket Launchers:**

**-**_Nukem_

**Special Weapons:**

**-**_The Huntsman*_

_-Aspis_

**Melee Weapons:**

**-**_Xiphos_

_-Psycho BuzzAxe_

**Shields:**

**-**_The Bee_

_-Flame of the Firehawk_

**Grenade Mods:**

**-**_Bonus Package_

_-Soul Eater**_

_-Slag Bouncing Betty_

**Relics:**

**-**_Blood of the Terramorphous_

He also grabbed an Oz kit, juuust in case.

_**-"Isn't that a bit too much?"**_

-"I hope it is"

With that, he arrived at the coordinates Lilith gave to him.

*/*/*/*

The mission they...wait no.._he_..has gotten was quite simple on paper - inflirtrate a Maliwan research facility, kill all the bad guys, steal their results, come back home. Easy enough.

He hid somewhere close to the entrance and used a small camera robot he built himself to check everything inside (thanks, Gaige)

Unfortunately he had gotten himself into some deep shit - it turned out that this facility was build on top of a Vault. _**A fucking VAULT.**_

So, as you can imagine, things went FUBAR quite quickly - he arrived _**EXACTLY**_ at the moment when they were opening it.

"OK, first of all,what the fuck!?" Second- "How did they menage to open a Vault without ANYONE noticing!?" And finally-"WTF is wrong with my timing!?"

He called support, but there was no time to wait for them, he could see that the monster was already coming out. Some Maliwan scientist was holding a weird device in his hands, saying something along the lines of: "With this device we will be able to control the monster" or some shit.

Guess what?

They weren't.

After 99% of personel got eaten, the monster finally broke free and reached the surface, allowing Jacob to see it in it's full glory.

It was a fucking dragon. A FUCKING **DRAGON**. WITH FIVE HEADS!

One head breathed fire, other lightnings, other acid, etc.

It would take at least one hour before anyone would come, so he NEEDED to act.

-"OK, but what am i supposed to do alone?"

_**-"Just shoot at it until it dies"-**_Azazel suggested.

The Hydra (let's call it like that) finally noticed Jacob and roared at him with all of it's heads.

_-"Aw shit, here we go again" - he thought to himself._

_**{Song - Headhunterz - DragonBorn }**_

He ducked left, just in time to avoid being killed by the creature's lightning attack, and immediatly materialised his Equalizer, he then proceeded to shoot at one oh the heads.

His ECHO device, which uploaded creature's health bar to his HUD showed that it barely did any damage.

"Shit."

Hydra hit him with its tail, sending him flying.

He made a flip and gracefully landed on his feet, all be it damaged, as his shield already broke, releasing a bunch of fire explosions, which again, barely did anything.

"This is bad"

He realised that creature will be most likely immune to all kinds of elements, so he materialised The Bekah and started spamming at monster's heads, which damaged it.

_But only a little._

Hydra unfolded its wings and with suprising speed closed the distance. The fire head launched at him, but he swiftly dodged... only to get bitten by the slag head instead.

The Behemoth threw him in the air, and opened its mouth with an intent to swallow him whole.

Jacob however, used his Oz kit to double jump and escape Beast's jaw.

While Hydra got confused, Jacob materialised Nukem and fired at the slag head, blowing it completely off. It also consumed a large amount of Dragon's health.

"GOTCHA, BITCH!"-he cheered.

Hydra, not wanting to take anymore chances, once again leaped at him, even faster than before, and launched all of its remaining heads at him.

He menaged to dodge three of them, with the fourth one biting into his left arm.

"AGHHH, FUCK!"- he screamed as the monster ripped his arm off.

"Aw shit, i'm dead, i am so dead, aw shit,oh crap, oh God."- he started getting terrified.

Then, all four heads started charging their elemental attacks, intended to kill.

"Well this is it."-he thought to himself

_**"Use the shield you idiot!"-**_Azazel shouted at him in his mind.

Without thinking, Jacob materialised Aspis on his right arm, shielded himself and prepared for the worst.

_**"Roooarghhh!"**_

The force was so powerful it pushed him back few meters, but he stayed on his feet.

"_Gotta thank Brick for never letting me skip the leg day"-_he thought.

After a while, he raised his eyes, Monster was just looking at him, confused, and the shield?

It was shining in all four elements' colors, and has gotten really hot.

"OK. just like Athena teached me.."-he said aloud while throwing the shield at the Hydra.

Once the shield came in contact with the Dragon, a big explosion was created. Once the dust settled, he could see all heads being gone, with only bleeding necks being left, Hydra's health also reached zero.

"HAH! FUCKING GOTEEM"- he exclaimed as he made a small victory dance.

"RAAAARGH!"- could be heard from the "corpse".

All bleeding necks regenerated into one, big dragon head, and let me say, it looked pissed.

Additionaly, monster's health fully recharged.

"AW C'MON!"

He immedietly fired another nukem (which was hard to do because he had only one arm left)

*BOOM!*, but once the dust settled he could see the head still being there,Charging at him.

-"Oh boi"-he said as he started to tactically retreat.

_**-"**__If you can't overpower it you need to outsmart it"- Eden said._

-"Riiiight and how am i supposed to do that?"

_-"Come on, you are a smart guy, think."_

He looked around, but the only thing he noticed was his bandit technical with a crap ton of explosive barrels in it.

_**"Come on, even i already know what we will do"-**_Azazel scoffed.

He quickly got inside the car and started driving right into the dragon's direction.

While surprised at first, dragon roared and opened its mouth wide in order to eat the vehicle.

Last moment, Jacob jumped out and threw a bonus package into the car.

Dragon swallowed the car whole and looked at Jacob as if it was saying: "You are next!"

**And then...**

***BOOOOOOM***

_**{Stop the music if it hadn't ended yet}**_

Head and torso got separated, releasing a fountain of blood everywhere.

Jacob materialised nukem once again,aimed at the corpse and waited...

But thankfully it was over.

He looked at his left arm, or what was left of it , to be more precise.

While the wound healed due to "Blood of Terramorphous", which gave the user a passive healing ability, he wasn't getting his arm back anytime soon.

"Well that's a bummer"- he said to himself.

What do you do after you defeat a powerful enemy?

Why? You loot his corpse, of course!

Amongst many guns Jacob considered "trash" there was one thing he found interesting:

Something that looked like a Psycho mask, all be it black and with visors shining red as oppose to the standard blue.

Jay looked at the item card:

A legendary classmod: _"Slayer of the Elemental Beast"_

-increases Max Health

-grants 50% resistance to all elements

-Action Skill augmentation:

replaces user's action skill with "Elemental Cataclysm"

While "Elemental Cataclysm" is acive, user will constantly regenerate health and shields, and will be able to "absorb" elemental attacks

After "Absorbing" an element, user will deal bonus damage with that element with all of his attacks and constantly emit novas of that element

After "Absorbing" enough elemental damage, a pair of wings of that element will be created on users body, allowing him to temporarily fly.

After "Absorbing" enough elemental damage, user will be able to breath with that element (absorbing fire = firebreath, absorbing cryo =ice breath, etc.)

New abilities can be unlocked.

...

Action skill? He himself lacked that, but it looks like it will no longer be the case.

He imagined himself with wings made of fire like Lilith's and firebreathing ...

..aand he instantly equipped it.

...

*Action skill display loading* - an announcement in his ECHO device rang.

After a while, he could see a green icon of a dragon above his health and shield bars.

After opening his inventory he also noticed a new option - "Skills"

He opened it to be greeted by three "skilltrees", you know, like in rpg videogames.

The green one - "Creation of Destruction"

The blue one - "Reality Bender"

And a red one -"Evolution Weaponised"

"Well that's a thing to think about instead of going to sleep"- he muttered.

It's going to take a while before others will come, so he collected all the guns on the ground and decided too look around the facility's ruins.

*/*/*

"Well would you look at that"- he said when he found a robotic, Maliwan-made arm.

_**"Lucky son of a bitch"-**_Azazel gave his two cents.

After reading the instructions manual, he "attached" it to his stump.

"ARGHHHH" - the pain was so severe he almost fainted, but it quickly went away.

After a while he was able to move it freely, like nothing ever happened.

Another announcement in his ECHO told him that this arm also had its options, and customization.

After looking at some factory deafult paintjobs he decided to go with "Atlas Silver" as it simply looked nice.

"I will never hear the end of it from them, will I?"-he thought, referring to his "friends".

He then decided to take a peek into the vault itself (very bad idea)

...

The moment he entered, an eridian guardian appeared behind him and aimed his weapon at him.

_**"Well, shit" -**_Azazel "said".

After that it started doing something that could be described only as "weird shit" with its hands,

which activated the Vault once again.

_"Wait, he wants to jail ME in there now!?"-"Why!?"_

He tried to fight, but then more guardians appeared, amongst them a much taller figure that looked similiar, but it was obvious it was not a mere guardian.

An _Actual_ Eridian.

_**-"Jacob Rook, the Apocalypse Angel."**_

-"Yes that's m... wait what was that last one?"

_**-"You are too unstable to vield the power you have just stolen, thats why i need to eliminate you before you will do something horrible"**_

-"I don't think i understand..."

-_**"The power you have just obtained is too much to leave in the hands of someone like you, thats why i am forced to kill you"**_

-"What the fuck!?"

-"_When did it go so wrong?" - Eden said in his head._

The moment Eden said something, Eridian twitched.

_**-"Wait,..,I have just sensed the remainings of good in you, that's good, ...,for you that is."**_

-"Excuse me, what the fuck are you talking about!?"

-_**"AHH yes, I see everything now, you have lived through something horrible, and then you have started doing horrible things on a daily basis,BUT,...there is still good in you, although very deep, almost like you yourself wanted it gone, like you were ashamed of it...**_

_**But it's still there,...Fine, mortal, i will give you one last chance, but you cannot waste it, otherwise you will die."**_

Jacob got angry, if not the hordes of eridian guardians he would have shot the bastard a long time ago,... looks like he will have to go with whatever nonesence that...thing... is muttering.

-"Care to explain?"

_**-"I will not kill you, instead i will transport you to a different world, one that is on the verge of destruction and needs a hero. What you will do is entirely up to you, I couldn't care less. But note this, mortal, that all of your actions will be judged in the end."**_

-"And what if i will refuse?"

-_**"You cannot"**_

Once he said it, he raised his hand which caused the entire vault to shine, shine so bright it made Jacob blind.

He couldn't see anything.

He could hear only loud beeping in his ears.

And then.

_**There was darkness.**_

_***/*/*/*/***_

**And there we go, another chapter goes down, but this is merely the beggining, the REAL fic will start in chapter 3.**

**Time for some clarifications:**

***Huntsman is a weapon that i made up- it's basically just a compund bow, but it comes with all the cool things you would want from it on Pandora (Jacob build it himself)**

**** Soul eater is a grenade mod that i made up - it's a pearlescant maliwan tranfusion that steals not only health, but also shield energy and ammo from enemies**


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Remnant, kiddo

He woke up.

He didn't know what was going on, so he looked around.

He was in some sort of a carriage, he looked to his left and he saw a man, i shit you not, in _ancient_ armor, ..i'm serious, not even medieval, but _acient rome armor_, he was driving the carriage.

"Hey!" - He heard from his right, so he turned around to see a blond, middle-aged man in some leather armor who looked like he had seen better days.

"You are finally awake!"

*/*/*/*

_"AAGGGHHH!"-_ Rookie (that was his nickname) screamed as he got up.

He looked around once again, but this time he was no longer on the carriage.

"Oh thank God it was just a dream."

_**"WTF? that dream wasn't even that scary."-**_Azazel reminded him of his existence.

Ignoring him, Jay looked around, this time, he was inside a _dumbster bin._

"Out of all the places motherfucker sent me into a _trashcan"_-he complained.

_**"Let's be real tho, you kinda deserved it."**_

Riiight, the eridian motherfucker said something about transporting him to a different world. But what did it mean? A different planet or a different dimension? - Jacob believed in existence of different dimensions, why? - Because of the Vault Hunters' stories about a creature named "The Destroyer"- a creature that could destroy entire _**REALITIES**_ \- which in itself already kinda spoiled it - after all, in order to be called that, you would have to destroy a reality in the first place; conclusion - there are multiple realities.

"So what should i do?" -He asked himself, after all, eridian said that this is going to be some sort of "test" for him, whether or not he could be a hero of this world..._this world...hmm._

"I will need some informations about this world first, if i want to do anything" - he said to himself.

Normal person would probably start to panic at this moment, but not him.

From experience he knew that there is simply no time to think too deeply about things - one second too long, and you are dead, that's why he learned to quickly adapt to situations.

_**"How about you get some clothes first?"-**_Azazel made him realise that his clothes were all torn, sweaty and covered in now dry blood.

"...fair enough"

So he got out of that dumpster and left the dark alley he ended up in.

You can just imagine his surprise when he saw what the architecture here looked like.

"It looks like something from 21st century, hell, maybe even 20th."

_**"How much you wanna bet they still burn people for using "magic"?"**_

He activated his Echo device, but he got surprised yet again when it said that there is no connection, which confirmed that he was in a different reality, as Echo net reached all parts of all six galaxies humanity has colonised.

He looked around, looking for his fellow humans, he noticed that people indeed were wearing clothes that kinda resembled ones that people have worn in 20th century, as he once saw in history books back on earth.

"I should probably keep low profile, if people will notice how "advanced" i am they will probably send all armed forces after me"- he said to himself (yeah he likes to talk to himself, couse unlike you, he will actually receive a reply)

_**"Don't wanna get burned after all"**_

So he found this clothes shop, and was about to get in, but then he thought about three things:

1\. He should probably hide the blood (miracle how nobody noticed him like that yet)

2\. Do people here even speak english?

3\. What about the currency?

So he used his cloaking device he got from Zero to "borrow" some clothes. It wasn't anything flashy, just some jeans, a black T-shirt, a leather cloak,and some brown boots.

He later encountered something that looked like a gun shop, so OF COURSE he checked it out.

The guns here looked weird, like, really weird, the ammo they used was even weirder, he doubted any of it would fit his guns, so he decided to just "borrow" a knife for low-profile self-defence. There were all kinds of knives - Bayonets, Butterflies, Flip knives, Karambits, Multi-Tools and even... what's this?..._"Shadow Daggers"..._again, weird.

He got himself a butterfly knife - Axton had teached him some cool tricks to, quote_: "Impress the ladies"._

After that he just kinda kept walking, not sure how to start, until he came across a shop called "From Dust till Dawn" - So they _do_ speak english.

"...Is this supposed to be a reference to something? Couse I don't get it."

_**"Jeez what an uncultured swine you are"**_

Couriosity took over, and he decided to check it out.

Inside there were, like, hundreds of crystals and some weird tubes with, guess what - different colored dust inside them.

"OK, this is either a jeweler's, a candy shop, or an actual drug shop" - he thought to himself.

Then, a bunch of men entered. The moment they came in, Jay immediatly knew - ".._Bandits.."_

How? Well, maybe the fact that they were dressed up like an actual _mafia _had something to do with it.

His hand twitched around his butterfly, but he resisted, -"What if people here are always like this?"

The obvious leader started to talk to the shopkeeper:

-"Do you have any idea...blah blah blah..."

Aaaaand one of his men pointed a gun at the poor old man.

"Of fucking course"- he muttered to himself.

He had no idea what _''dust"_ was, but apparently it was valuable enough for people to make robberies for it.

The only question now is: "Should I do something?"

_**"How about we just kill them? Including the old guy, of course."-Azazel.**_

_"Weren't we supposed to be a hero?" -Eden._

You see, Jacob had learned three things during his life on Pandora:

1\. Playing hero is not worth it.

2\. If you encounter enemies, it means you are going in the right direction.

3\. Always expect the worst, and you will not be surprised.

But, he had to admit, his recent "talk" with the eridian made quite a mess with his head, so he didn't know what to do anymore.

He looked around, he noticed that there is a girl in the corner, with her red cloak waving due to the wind... wait, what the fuck!? How is it waving _indoors!?_

One of the mafioso-wannabes said something like: "Put your hands in the air..blah blah." And pulled out a _fucking machete. A red, fucking machete._

She didn't even turn around, it looked like she was listening to some music on her headphones. Once she took them off she looked at the thug and said:

"Are you... _robbing_ me?"

"YES!"

Jacob laughed and cringed at the same time, which was something he didn't even know was possible before.

"Ohhh" - the girl said as she kicked the fucker so hard he flew all the way across the shop.

_**"OK, i am impressed" - **_Az commented.

Then a different thug aimed his pistol at her,...aaand she fucking tackled him through the fucking window.

Other bandits finally noticed him, and tried to shoot him as well. He quickly ducked behind cover, materialised his Athena's Wisdom , peeked and shot them all in random bodyparts. Why not heads you might ask? So that if he will end up being questioned by the police he could always say that he just fired ranomly at them, drawing any suspicions about his... talents away.

He looked at the girl, who was now vielding a _Scythe_ that was also at least three times her size like it was nothing.

Three thugs run at her, and she just rekt them, no, really, she just_ destroyed _them.

First, she stuck her scythe into the ground, made a 360 spin and kicked the fucker, then she took the weapon and hit another one with the blunt side, sending him _flying_

-" That's not how physics work.." - he thought.

Last bandit started shooting at her, but she actually _dodged_ the bullets and proceeded to knock him out (Quite gracefully I might add).

It looked like the leader had enough of this bullshit (and so did Jacob), as he started to say something and aimed his _cane_ at her - Jay was just confused at this moment.

" ...and I'm afraid that this is where we part our ways" - he said.

*Click*

"Is it , though?"- Jacob said while aiming his gun at the guy's head from behind.

While surprised at first, he actually struck Jay in the gut with said cane witch made the boy bend in two.

When he looked up, the fucker was gone, like, he actually ninja-vanished out of the existence.

Jay looked at the girl with an expression that was saying: "WTF?"

But she looked just as surprised as him.

He quickly looked around, he saw him running away by climbing up one of the builings' ladders.

Jay materialised his elephant gun and was about to snipe the bitch, but the girl was already there... Wait what? He looked at the place where she was standing a while ago, then back at her.

"And I thought I am the one with better technology"- he said, still confused.

_**"For real tho, wtf was that?"**_

Then a small plane emerged from behind the buildings, quite similiar to a buzzard, except not really... Anyway, the bandit got on it, threw a red crystal from the shop at the girl and shot at it... with his cane...which caused a big explosion...

_**"Well there goes that bitch,..., shame, she looked pretty"**_

But when the dust settled Jacob saw yet another surprise -

Some blonde woman _**(with nice tits)**_ used an actual fucking _magical barrier_ to shield herself and the girl,... no, seriously she looked like a hot teacher from Hogwarts.

She then used some... magic missiles?... to shoot at the plane, and then she summoned a rain cloud that fired ice spikes at the plane, and then a different woman came out of the plane and struck the witch with a fireball, and then...

-"_**What the FUCK is going on?"-**_Azazel lost his patience.

Long story short? The bad guys got away.

*/*/*/*

Before he even came back to his senses, he found himself being interrogated at a something similiar to a police investigation room (not the first time, and probably not the last)

After some bitching from the witch lady (like , you know , you put yourselves in danger, blah,blah,blah,...pat on the back, slap on the wrist,..blah..blah) a gray haired man came in. He had amber eyes, glasses which didn't even cover them, and a (he had to admit) nice-looking black/green suit, he also had a plate of cookies in his right hand and a mug in his left.

"Ruby Rose..."- He said to the girl _**(Now this is just unoriginal) **_

He now looked at Jacob: "...aaand mr...?

"Jacob Rook" - He said. Normally he would give a fake name or something but he just stopped caring at this point.

Man looked at both of them (a little bit too close for Jay's liking) and said:

"You both... have silver eyes."

"...And water is wet."-Jay replied.

The man looked at him in a way like you look at a retarded puppy.

"What? I thought we were exchanging obvious facts."-he taunted -"Your turn by the way"-He said to "Ruby"

"...what?"

"ANYWAY" - the man proceeded with the conversation -"Where did you learn to do this?" He said while pointing at a tablet that the witch was holding that displayed Ruby's little show... and his multiple acts of murder in the background... _**shit.**_

"S-Signal Academy?"-she replied

"They thought you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

_**"WAIT, hold up"-Azazel started "talking"-"A fucking SCYTHE is the strongest weapon they have to offer? HAH! Thank god, for a moment i thought we will get overpowered here, hahaha!"**_

He couldn't agree more, but he remained calm.

"Well, one teacher in particular"-Ruby replied

"I see.."- the man said as he passed the cookies to her _**(dick)**_.Which she ate in record time.

_**"OK, that was kinda hot"-**_Az once again commented without anyone asking.

"It was just that...blah..blah..blah..."-Jacob started to get bored, so he stopped listening and activated his PDA to look at something which he almost forgot about: Skilltrees.

So here is how skilltrees work:

-You get points for killing stuff.

-Once you get enough you get a 'Skillpoint', which you can use to get a new skill, or upgrade a skill you already have (5 times max), he needed to check in which skill tree he should invest first, that's why he decided to look at the skills at the very bottom, since they usually were the most powerful ones. The results were:

-Creation of Destruction's capstone: _The Godkiller Armor_

_-Allows the user to build highly-advanced body armor that greatly increases both his defensive and offensive capabilities._

-Reality Bender's capstone: _Angel of Apocalypse._

_-Allows the user to absorb more than one elemental damage type at a time._

_Additionally, elemental damage will now heal the user instead of actually damaging him._

-Evolution Weaponized's capstone: _Monsterification._

_-Whenever user would die, there is a chance that all lethal damage will be ignored, and user's DNA will be modified to give him an advantage in the rest of the fight._

_Warning: Extensive use may result in permamenlty loosing human-like traits._

...

"Well the last one was kinda scary.."- he thought to himself, while still wondering which skilltree should he choose. He decided to put that for later, since now he is kinda busy...

"Well, i want to be a huntress." - He heard what Ruby was saying.

"You want to slay monsters?"- Man replied.

"Yeah, I just have two more years to go at the signal academy, and then I'm gonna apply to Beacon."

A school meant to raise monster slayers? And that... little girl wants to apply there? Jay wasn't a sexist, but it kinda struck him where it hurts - His father always told him that he should protect girls, and whenever a girl/woman saved his ass (happened once or twice) he couldn't help but feel useless.

-"See , my sister applied there this year and..blah..blah..blah..." - At this point Jay was getting _mildly annoyed. _Hell, she talked so fast he couldn't understand half of what she said.

When she ended she released a screech that made Jacob twitch in place. Also, now it was her turn to be looked at like at a retarded puppy.

"...Do you know who I am?"- Man asked.

" You're proffesor Ozpin. You are the headmaster of Beacon." - she replied

He chuckled.-"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything..."

Ozpin and witch looked at each other.

"Well, OK"- was his simple answer.

_**"What? So nowadays all you have to do is to beat up some bad guys and suddenly you get fasted forward two years of education? Bullshit."**_

Ruby released yet another screech of joy and started to mumble : -"thank you! thank you! thank you!" She actually started jumping from joy.

Rookie just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. After she finished she looked at him, and said: -"Thanks for helping me out earlier!" As she actually _hugged _him.

Now, at first he wanted to push her away, but he actually got paralysed and couldn't do shit.

You see, getting charmed and falling in love were concepts completely alien to him. In fact, finding a good-looking girl around his age on Pandora was equivalent of finding a unicorn. Scratch that! He actually found a unicorn once!

Well, sure there was Tina (they were the same age) but whenever he was close to her he was getting this feeling that she would cut off his penis the moment he lets his guard down.

Ruby let him go and just run away, still muttering something cheerful.

"So i guess it's your turn, " - Ozpin said.

After coming back to his senses Jacob looked at him with his standard, emotionless expression.

"I suppose."

"Are you aware that you commited a crime?"

Witch zoomed at him on the tablet, revealing he was _smiling_ while shooting those bastards.

_**"Well, there goes playing dumb"- **_Az noticed.

Jay just rolled his eyes at that.

"So what?"-He asked.

"..._So what_? You have murdered three people, don't you feel any kind of guilt?"

"Not really."- You see, 5 years of constant battle for survival can actually make you forget about such trivial things as _morals._

"Excuse me?"- man asked, clearly surprised.

Jacob sighed -"They were bandits, they deserved what they got, if I didn't kill them first they could have killed me. Or that girl."

"Such things should be left to authorities who would punish them with jail"

"Yeah, so that they can get out after a couple of years just to kill, rape and steal once again."

Jacob hated the concept of _"society"_ , to him it was flawed by design - after all humans are just smart animals, nothing more. And "_Authorities"?_ Don't even get me started on those- Where were they when he needed them?

" I think you don't even know what you are talking about"

"...I wish"

Now that cought Ozpin's interest. He looked straight at Jacob's eyes, just to see emptiness and lack of any true happiness. He saw his own reflection -"This kid had seen things" - he thought. And, being the good hearted I-want-to-save-everyone person Ozpin was, he decided to offer that kid his help.

"...tell me, how old are you?"

"Actually it's my 17th birthday today" - Jay said with an obviously fake smile.

"I see...Now, would you be interested in attending to my school, just like miss Rose?"

"No."

"You sure? Fair enough...but...where are your parents now ?"

Jacob was completely unprepared, so he remained silent.

"...I see..." - "Now, do you have a place you can call "home"?"

Jacob once again, didn't say a thing.

"I think i understand"-Ozpin said-"So how about we make a little gentlemans' agreement?"

"I will give you shelter, food and anything else you may need, and in return you will attend to Beacon."

You see, Jacob was about to turn that offer down, but something twitched in him - Shelter and food are two things he desperately needs now, and he doesn't have to pay attention at lessons - after all, there is nobody to supervise him.

"I ... accept.."-He said, and immediatly started to regret that decision.

_**"Woohooo! You heard that, Eden? We are going to high school ! You think there will be any hot chicks?"**_

"Great"-Ozpin replied-"Meet me here in two hours."

*/*/*/*

Rookie was standing in some sort of a ...plane?

He was looking at a holo projector that was showing the news.

"The robbery was lead by an infamous criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities..blah..blah..blah..."

Jacob made a photo of that man, whose face was displayed and saved a special "quest", which of course consisted of tracking the bitch down and blowing his head off.

Image changed to a woman with short gray hair that started talking about a civil rights protest, showing a photo of clearly angry people with animalitstic traits : Bunny ears, cat ears, bear ears,...yea mostly animal ears.

_**"Looks like this universe's God is a weeb."-**_Azazel laughed.

At this point this didn't even surprise him. He just wanted to lay in a bed and get a good sleep.

Suddenly projector was turned off to be replaced by a hologram of that witch Jay met the other day.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glenda Goodwitch-

_**"HAH! She even has "witch" in her name!"**_

"-You are amongst the privileged few who have received the honor to attend to this prestigeus academy, blah..blah..blah...world is at peace, blah blah, you have to protect it, blah,blah" - You know, the usual shit they say to brainwash young people. Jacob had seen way too much of it, so much so that he just stopped caring.

He looked around and got surprised when he noticed that girl from yesterday, what was her name? Ah, yes, "Ruby Rose" _**(heh)**_ standing and talking with a different girl, she was taller, dressed in yellow, blonde, had purple eyes and..._**-"Holy shit, look at those tits!"-**_Az was still there, unfortunately.

Suddenly a blond guy who was standing next to Jay started vomiting.

_**"Well someone can't stand flights"**_

He then looked at the horizon - The Beacon Academy, he guessed.

The view was actually very beautiful- a school (which completely did NOT look like hogwarts) that was built on a cliff, with waterfall coming from it.

"Whoah" - he had to say, he had never seen something like that, and he had explored half of the galaxy in his reality.

_**"**__You know what? I have a bad feeling about this."-_Eden was still there.

*/*/*/*

_**Boom, here we go, i have way too much free time, so i think i will spew chapters out like a madman for the next few days, of course feel free to leave your opinion and shit.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Cya.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - New Faces

They finally landed.

Jacob waited for everyone to get out, and then he got out himself.

The view was exactly what he expected - a general prestigeous academy. But he didn't care.

He had many problems to solve and a mess in his head.

"OK, let's take a deep breath and think what should we do..." - he said to himself.

" 1. I am hungry. 2. I still don't know shit about this world. 3. How do i get back to Pandora?"

...

"Do i even want to go back?"

...

"Well, now that i think abo-"

*BOOM!*

His PTSD kicked in as he digistructed his Hornet in his right hand and Clipper in left, he raised guns and started looking around...

...But the only thing he noticed was two girls, one dressed up in all white _**(seriously tho, wtf is going on with dressing up in solid colors?) **_with a crap ton of _white_ luggage scattered all over the place, and guess who? Ruby Rose laying on the ground.

"The hell just happened?"- he asked them after hiding his guns.

White one started screaming out some nonesence (she was really butthurt) while Ruby was just covering her eyes and laying on the ground, they didn't even notice him.

Suddenly another girl came close, dressed in... _**all black (now this is just annoying)**_.

They started talking about something that Jay had completely no idea about, but once they ended everything was clear:

-The white girl was Weiss Schnee _**(HAH!)**_ and she was heiress to some multi-millionaire campany _**(If we will ever have trouble with money at least we know who to kidnap)**_ that specialised in producing _dust._ Now **dust** was what Rookie was interested in, so when he noticed that the black girl was holding a small vial with said substance he immediatly yoinked it and quickly moved away from the crime scene without even bothering to look back.

He dematerialised it into his inventory -"I'll check it out later"- he thought.

As he was walking, he got a good look at everything in his equipment, just to be sure:

-A butterfly knife (will probably be more of a toy rather than a weapon)

-Psycho Buzzaxe (Krieg gave it to him on Mercenary's Day (with previous owner's hand still attached to it))

-Xiphos (sharp as razor, almost unbreakable, covered in substance that prevents wounds from healing - neat)

-Aspis (a shield which can absorb stupid amounts of damage and use it against the attacker)

-Huntsman (a compound bow with so many different arrows he might as well start cosplaying as green arrow)

-A bunch of guns that he could describe but he was too lazy to do so.

-A psycho mask class mod. (he didn't have to wear it, just have it marked as _equipped_)

-High quality headphones he completely did NOT loot from a dead guy's corpse.

\- Two bottles of water and two tins of skag meat (disgusting).

After a while of walking around without a goal he heard someone call him:

"Heey you!"

He turned around to be greeted by Ruby who was dangerously close to him.

"Ummm...hi?"

"Sorry, but I never quite got your name"

"Jacob"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ruby by the way!" - she said as another figure appeared behind her.

"And this is Jaune, my ... friend!"

He looked at the said boy - it was the same guy who vomited at the plane. Now, when Jay could get a good look at him he noticed that he had blue eyes and was actually wearing knight armor. _**(You better watch out- he about to steal yo bitch with that outfit).**_

"H-hi?" - his voice was filled with so much goofiness and clumsiness Jay immediatly disliked him, but he didn't show it - he had his usual emotionless expression on his face.

"So we were thinking if you could show us your weapon." -Ruby said, clearly ashamed.

"We? That was your idea!" - Jaune complained.

She just blushed, looked at Jay, and gave him those "puppy eyes".

_**"Damn she's good"**_

"Pretty pleaseeee..."

"Why would I?"

She just kept looking at him with those _**damn**_ eyes.

_**"Yea, show her, i bet she will be like (girly voice): "Oh , Jay, it's bigger than i thought!"-hahaha."**_

He was about to refuse once again but then he thought -"Eh, fuck it". As his emotionless expression changed into a devilish smile, which scared the girl a little. He decided to go with Excalibastard.

"Whoooah"-Both Ruby and Jaune exclaimed as the said weapon was digistructed in front of their eyes.

"Ohmygoshthisissocoolhowdidyoudothatcanyouteachme!?" - Ruby couldn't contain herself.

She wanted to touch the weapon but Rookie dematerialised it the last second.

"There, happy?"

"Aww, but i wanted to touch it!"

"It's just a gun"

"I love guns!"

At that Jay's eyes widened.

_**"Ahhh, a woman of culture i see."**_

After that they just walked in a straight line for a while until Ruby asked:

"Hey, where are we even going?"

"I don't know, i was following you"- Jaune replied.

"Well i was just following Jay" - Ruby said.

_**"HAH! She is all ours!"**_

Jacob just rolled his eyes at that. But then he ralised he also had no idea where they were going.

Of course he didn't show that and countinued walking.

Luckily for him it turned out they were going in the right direction all along- they reached the main hall (Jay guessed).

"Hey Ruby, over here!" - a shout could be heard from their right.

It was that ..._gifted_... blonde girl from earlier.

"I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" - Ruby looked at him and knight-wannabe -"Sorry, i gotta go, i'll see you after the ceremony!" - she said as she run away.

Jaune looked at Jay.

"No" - Jay said before Jaune could even say whatever he was about to.

After that Jacob just went to a corner and leaned on the wall.

"Let's just get this over with" -He had no interest in whatever kind of speech was coming, so he just digistructed his headphones on his head and started listening to some heavy metal.

Just in time as it looked like the speech started, so he just increased the volume.

Unfortunately for him that witch bitch saw him and actually took his headphones from his head.

You have no idea how **hard** it was for him to resist the urge to shoot her in her bitch face.

*Breath in...*Breath out...

"Whatever"-he said with his "deafult" expression when she ended scolding him.

After that she actually gave him the headphones back, but she promised to keep her eyes on him.

"I'm gonna keep this brief..."- Jay already stopped listening.

His thoughts were occupied by his "skilltrees" that he was looking at.

In general here is how things were:

Creation of Destruction focuses around crafting weapons, ammo, armor sets and even vehicles.

Reality Bender was all about elemental weaponry, it even allowed the user to build weapons with elements that weren't utilised on Pandora, like water ,wind, radiation and blood (wtf?)

Also, it upgraded his acction skill - you know, longer duration, shorter cooldown and stuff.

Evolution Weaponised was about survivability and becoming stronger the more damage one takes.

"Choices, choices, choices..." -He just couldn't quite decide, all sounded awesome.

"You are dismissed"- His ears picked up exactly the sound he wanted to hear.

*/*/*/*/*

Everyone was getting ready to sleep in sleeping bags

"Heh, kinda like on boy scouts' trips"- he thought to himself, thinking about his childhood on earth.

He actually menaged to sneak out without wasting his cloak energy (he had like 40 mins of invisibility left at most), and now he was just kinda wandering around without a goal (his favourite thing to do).

He finally had time to think about what happened.

"OK so here are the facts: An eridian bastard sent me to a different dimension - not cool. He wants me to "save the world" or some shit, but i am not interested in it."

_**"What do you want to do then? Destroy it yourself? Couse i'm pretty sure we could pull it off, coinsidering their strongest weapon is litteraly a farmer's tool and we have a launcher that spits out fucking NUKES"**_

"Nah, too much effort and not worth it in the end."

_"So what, then?" -_Eden.

"I...don't know...in fact, i don't even know if i want to go back to Pandora, you see, i kinda like it here, this planet isn't a wasteland, nobody wants to kill me (yet)...

...It's almost like back on earth..."

...

_**"So what? You want to start a peaceful life like Athena? Get married, have children and shit?"**_

"NOT...yet, but maybe in the future?"

_**"HAH!, Don't make me laugh! We both know that we will not be able to have a normal life after all what we've been through. Not because we couldn't , but because we don't want to"**_

...He was right, Jacob liked Vault Hunting too much to ever quit it for good...

He just wanted to sleep at this point, so he returned to the hall and was about to head to his sleeping bag (which was far away from anyone else) when suddenly a voice could be heard from behind:

"Hey you!" -_**jeez what now?**_

He turned around to see the Blonde girl _**(Holy crap her chest looks like those babies are gonna tear that shirt any minute!)**_ with blushing Ruby behind her.

"What now?"

"I believe you two know each other!" - She said while pointing at Ruby, who turned away.

"Aaaand...?"

"My little sister wanted to become friends with you, right!?" -she said while pulling Ruby closer.

Wait, what?

"Sister?"- Rookie was confused, after all they looked completely different - different hair, different eye color, different bodyshape.._**(Hah! I see what you did here!)**_.

At that both of their smiles became slightly smaller.

"Well, half-sisters"- Ruby said.

"But we still love each other!" - Blonde said while mashing the smaller girl in between her breasts.

_**"I envy her so much"**_-Azazel started to loose his shit.

"...riiight...so what do you want?" - He _really_ wanted to go to sleep.

"Well how about we get to know each other for starters! My name is Yang!"-Blonde said.

"Jacob"

"Ruby"

"That I know."-He replied.

He had his emotionless face on, and Yang probably took it as a sign of being irritated (well, she wasn't wrong)

"No need to be grumpy you know!" - she told to him with much less friendly face.

*Breath in...*Breath out...

"Sorry, i'm just really sleepy, but i promise to chat with you all day tomorrow." - He said with the best fake smile he could give - "Anything so that they will fuck off" - He tought.

After that they just smiled and wished him good night.

"Finally" - he sighed.

He laid down and finally took off that leather cloak, he also digistructed his headphones and started to listen to some rock. He closed his eyes...

When the song ended he could hear that a solid bunch of people was whispering instead of sleeping.

He opened his eyes and noticed that litteraly EVERYONE was looking at him - with either fear or amazement on their faces.

"What now!?" - He had enough for today.

He didn't understand why everyone was looking at him like that, so he raised his left arm and scratched himself on the head, just to realise his fingers were very cold.

He looked at his left arm.

...

...

"OHHHH"

...

**"...**_**shit"**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

**That's it for now.**

**Cya**


	5. Chapter 5 - Initiation 1

**Ok, so first of all - i am an idiot, i have no idea how to make those damn polls.**

**Speaking of which, here are current results:**

**-Shipping:**

**Yang: 2 votes.**

**Weiss: 1 vote.**

**Blake: 1 vote.**

**(i would like to remind you that Jacob x Harem is also an option)**

**-Skiltrees:**

**Creation of Destruction: 1 vote.**

**sorry, looks like you will have to private message me about your choices.**

**Also i have just realised that RWBY's intro song is all about "evolution" and Jacob has a skill that allows him to evolve mid-fight. heh.**

***/*/*/*/*/***

Jay opened his eyes and noticed that he is laying on a beach.

Sun was shining, water was waving, seaguls were making whatever noises they make. It was warm and nice.

_**-"Well it's nice here, isn't it?"-**_A voice could be heard right next to him; to his right.

He looked there and he noticed a young guy, who looked exactly like him, but with black hair, red eyes, horns and a pair of demonic wings.

-"Az?"

_**-"Yup."**_

_**-**_"The fuck is going on?"

-_"We are dreaming, well, you are."-_another voice from his left, which belonged to Eden.

Jay looked at him - he also looked like his clone, but with white hair, blue eyes and angellic wings.

-"How is this possible that i can see you two?"

**-"**_**I dunno.."**_

_-"Who says we are real?"_

Confused, Jay decided to roll with it, after all it was just a dream.

Suddenly, a fricking lightning struck right next to them.

-"The fuck? There are no clouds in the sky! Oh wait, dream, right."

The trio looked in that direction just to notice none other, but that eridian son of a bitch.

_**-"Greetings, huma-...Why is there three of you?"**_

-"Bruh, i've been asking myself the same question for five years now."

_**-"Hmm, mortal brains surely are interesting...Anyway, i have come here to check on you."**_

-"Just get to the point"

_**-"Ahh, yes, mortals and their endless haste...I have a couple of questions, that should help you out a bit."**_

-"I am the only one who deserves some answers here"- Jay was clearly angry.

_**-"Heh, you sure are...First question: Why are you here?"**_

-"Well you fucking sent me here!"

_**-"And what lead to that?"**_

-"What!? I didn't do anything special!"

_**-"I'm asking what is the direct reason of your misfortune."**_

-"I dunno!...The Vault?"

_**-"Yes, that's it! - Now, second question : How did those, who you refer to as "Maliwan" menaged to open a vault without a siren?"**_

Now that made Jacob shut up, as he hadn't even thought about it.

_**-"Heh, so you are starting to realise...Now, third question: Why did the vault monster die so easily?"**_

Now what? He had won only by a miracle and this bitch says it was easy?

_**-"Finally, not a question, but a statement : The most dangerous prisoners are kept under multiple locks, aren't they?"**_

With that, the eridian started to fade.

-"WAIT! I have some questions myself!"

_**-"You can find the answers to all of them by yourself"-**_ eridian said as he disappeared.

...

_**-"Well that was something..."**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He woke up yet another time.

He looked around, most people were still sleeping.

He quickly run away, as he knew he will be bombarded with questions about his metallic arm.

He was looking for a specific type of room that could greatly help him out - the library.

Once he found it, he spent entire morning gathering basic information about this world, just like the Eridian told him to.

Here is what he found out so far:

-The planet's name is "Remnant"

-There are four kingdoms, and the one he is currently in is called: "Vale"

-There are these things known as grimm: basically real monsters whose only point of existence is to kill humans.

-_**"So the God here is not only a weeb, but also an asshole, huh?"**_

Then he proceeded to start anylising that dust vial he completely did NOT steal from that girl yesterday.

He activated his PDA 9000 - as his old friend liked to say:"It's a result of a very passionate sex between a supercomputer and a swiss knife"-(He had weird friends on Pandora, ok?)

In fact, it was one of the most technologically advanced devices in his reality - there were only 10 of them in the entire universe. One belonged to him, another one to that friend he mentioned. How did they get them? Well, let's just say it wasn't very legal.

The analyisis revealed some signs of radiation very similiar to that of eridium's, so he digistructed one of his eridium bars and compared the two.

They were similiar, but not identical.

He looked for some books about dust and started reading them:

(AN: sorry, i was too lazy and just copy-n-pasted the description from rwby wiki, feel free to hate me all you want.)

Description

Dust is known as a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight.

Types of Dust

Dust can be found in four basic types. These four types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Dust, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Dust appear to correspond to their different natures or effects.

Crystalline and Powdered

Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Both crystalline and powdered Dust are known to be highly explosive.

Uses

Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist. Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and can be unleashed in its raw form such as lightning.

...

-"So, in short, it's basically like a cheap knock off of eridium, but with elemental powers?"

_-"So it would seem."_

-"The only question now is: "What is aura?"

He looked at the clock: It was time to go, so he left the library.

He didn't realise that a certain black figure was watching him all along.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He went to the locker room, just to realise he didn't need to at all, seeing how he had nearly infinite storage room in his PDA.

He looked around and saw _**them.**_

He wanted to quickly leave but it was too late...

-"Heeeey!"-Ruby and Yang run up to him.

-"...hi"-he replied, while coinsidering suicide.

-"Dude, what's the deal with that cool robotic arm!?"- Yang asked.

-"I...well...you see...umm...-"

-"You don't need to answer if you don't want to."- Ruby said while looking angrily at her sister.-"Right, Yang!?"

-"Well, yeah, but you have to admit it looks cool, and what's this? Atlas logo? Jeez just how rich do you have to be to afford such things?" - She said while getting into Jay's comfort zone, much to Ruby's disliking.

-"Well...ummm-"

-"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation.

Again, all first year students please report to Beacon cliff, immediatly."

Yang, who looked at the speaker turned her gaze back to Jay...just to notice he was no longer there..."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-"For years, you have trained to become warriors..."-Ozpin started his monologue.

_**-"Well he isn't wrong on that part"**_-Azazel said in Jay's head.

-"And now your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

-"Now, i'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion - each of you will be given teammates. TODAY."

-"Wait, teams!?" Oh nonononono, Jay was a freelancer, a solo soldier, **an alpha male!** There is no way he is going to be in a team with some ... kids. Yea , sure they were the same age, but let's be real - Jacob was way above them, both in terms of power and maturity.

-"This teammate will be with you for the rest of your time, here at Beacon. So it is in your interest to pair up with someone with whom you can work well."- "That being said, the first person you will make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

-_**"THE FUCK!?"**_-Jacob screamed aloud, everyone looked at him - "Even i can come up with something better!"

Ozpin just smiled at that.

-"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet oppostition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die."

-_**"Finally he speaks my languge!"-**_Azazel started to get impatient, and so did Jacob.

It's been way too long since the last time he killed something.

-"You will be monitored in recognition of your initiation, but our instructors won't intervene."

-_**"HAH! Like we needed any help from those clowns!"**_

-"You will find an abonded temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately... are there any questions?"

-"Can we just fucking start already!?"- Jacob was impatient, his right pointing finger was twitching, he _needed_ to shoot something.

-"Mr. Rook, while i apreciate your enthusiasm i will have to ask you to reduce the amount of profanity that comes out of your mouth"- He said with still calm voice.

-"Whatever"

-"Good! Now, take up you positions."

Everybody made a battle pose. Everybody except Jacob, that is, who just looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

-"The fuck are you doing?"-he asked.

He looked at Ozpin and witch, who both just smiled at him...

Suddenly...

*CLANK!*

It turned out that he was standing on top of some sort of a jump pad all along, and now he got actually _launched_ in the air like a bag of meat.

-"Aaaaaa"- He screamed for a while, which made most of the students laugh.

-_**"I swear that motherfucker will pay for that!"-**_Azazel was equally annoyed.

*/*/*/*/*/*

**Yeah, sure that was mostly a filler chapter but i promise that chapter 6 will be much more entertaining.**

**As always don't forget to hit that heart and following, pretty please.**

**Cya.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Initiation 2

_"But you have to admit that the view here is nice..."-_Eden wanted to find a bright side of their situation.

He was flying like solid 50 meters above the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit,..."- He was repeating as he was falling.

For a moment he thought about activating his action skill and shooting himself with one of his elemental weapons in order to grow wings, but it was too late:

He fell into some tree's upper branches, which greatly slowed him down. He then fell on his stupid face on the ground.

-"...ouch"- He said while still laying on the ground.

He got up, he looked around.

Nothing out of the ordinary - a bunch of trees, some flowers over there, a bird is flying in the sky, a werewolf is creeping on him in the bushes, you know, the usual shi-...wait.

He pulled out his equalizer and shot the bastard.

It's skull-like head exploded into pieces.

-"Wait, that's it?"- He got surprised, on Pandora even a skag whelp could survive a bullet to the head, hell, some creatures were able to tank an entire assault rifle mag to the face.

Suddenly a lot of growling could be heard all around him. - He was being surrounded by nine more of those beasts.

He materialised his chimera in his off hand...

*Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang! *Bang!

Nine shots...nine kills...

_-__**"Now this is just...dissapointingly easy..."**_

*Roooargh!" - another growl from behind him.

He turned around, he raised his guns, and pulled the triggers...

*Click*

-"...shit"

His guns were empty, and just like that the creature struck him with its arm and sent him flying, so much so he actually hit a tree so hard it got cracked in two.

-"AW...holy fuck..." - he said while still laying on the ground.

The creature, thinking that he was out, approached him with intent to finish him off, unfortunately for it, Jay was still very alive, and once it got close enough he digistructed his Xiphos and beheaded the fucker with one clean cut.

He finally got time to take a good look at what he just killed.

They looked... weird. It was something like a werewolf but with a .._skull?.._ in place of its head. While it probably looked horrifying to those kids, it just made Jay feel uncomfortable - not even because it was scary, just...weird.

He reloaded his guns and started heading North, just like he was told to.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-"Did he just kill 11 grimm like it was nothing?" - Ozpin asked Glenda, while watching Jacob on the cameras -" I knew that he was...special" - He said, clearly proud.

-"Ohh, please, it was only thanks to the fact that his guns were very strong, he in himself has rather questionable skill." - Glenda replied.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jacob got bored.

These things are so _patheticly_ weak he didn't even enjoy killing them.

He just kept sprinting heading North while shooting/slashing to pieces anything in his path.

One time he had stumbled across something that looked like a big bear, with a skull like those werewolves.

Without stopping, he just run right into it, jumped, made an unneccesary 360 in the air and beheaded the motherfucker with Xiphos. He then just kept running without even looking back.

Thankfully, he hadn't seen any "teammates" yet.

Suddenly, a tree right next to him was set on fire in an instant.

-"The fuck!?"

He looked around and noticed Ruby and that white girl being surrounded by those werewolves. They were also arguing.

_**-"Wanna save some damsels in distress? Hah!"**_

Jay thought that they were already teammates of their own, so he didn't have to worry about being with them for the next 4 years. Also his inner moral code just couldn't let him ignore them. That said a very small portion of him wanted to see them getting mauled. A little bit.

-"I hate myself"- he said while pulling out Xiphos and running in their direction.

One wolf was bigger than others - an obvious leader.

So he charged at him, jumped, shot him with his chimera in the head while mid-air, which caused a big fire explosion, and then he used his sword to cut it in two, from upper left to bottom right . After that he landed on one knee like some sort of a superhero, with bloody Xiphos in his right hand and chimera in his left.

Like I said, so easy it's boring.

Unfortunately for him the fire explosion (And that tree that was set on fire earlier) caused a wildfire to start slowly breaking out.

-"We have to go!"- white girl said ...what was her name again?...ahh,yes, Weiss Schnee...heh..

After a while of sprinting they stopped under a tree. The girls were exhausted. Jacob was not. In fact, he could run for almost an hour straight should he ever need to.

-"What was that!?"- Ruby asked/shouted.

-"What?"- Jay asked.

-"Not you! Weiss!"

They then proceeded to argue. If there is anything that Jacob learned from his "teachers" on Pandora it's that to never interrupt two women who are arguing, so he just decided to leave them - After all it's not his problem.

*CLANK!*

He turned around to see that Ruby has just cut a tree in half, she also looked pissed.

With that, he just started to walk even faster than before.

-"And where do you think YOU are going!" - she now yelled at him.

Jacob, a vault hunter, a person who killed like thousands of people before, a person who killed a fucking dragon, actually got scared by a small, angry girl...a little. He didn't show it, of course.

-"What do you want from ME?" - he asked her.

-"Well won't you stick with us?"

-"Like hell i will"

-"Why!?"

-"You two are teammates, but not with me!"

-"So you want to be alone!?"

-"YES"

-"WELL THEN BE LIKE THAT!" - she screamed and started following Weiss, who was already going somewhere.

_**-"Jeez she was pissed, is that how they thank for saving their asses?"**_

-"Whatever"- he said and continued marching.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ozpin and Glenda were watching all the students on cameras.

Glenda was making a summary of all the pairs that were created so far, but Ozpin didn't even listen to her.

His thoughts were occupied by this... _special.._boy.

Why?

Because he knew that the number of students wasn't dividable by four, therefore, one student will be left out without a team - and it looked like it will be none other than yours truly.

Ozpin was watching him as he was arguing with Ruby.

-"Hmmm..."-He exclaimed while thinking about the duo.

He met them on the same day, on the same occasion, after they both stopped a dust shop robbery,...they also both had silver eyes...

-"Maybe it's just destiny..."- He muttered.

-"Beg your pardon?"- Glynda.

-"I think I know what to do with mr. Rook's team problem".

He was going to put him on the same team as Ruby, even if it meant a 5-man team.

Why? Again, you have to admit that just feels like a right thing to do...

...

Also, he thought they looked cute together.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

After something that felt like one hour, he finally reached his destination.

What took him so long?

Grimm Genocide, of course!

Sure, it wasn't fun but it gave him tons of EXP - in fact, he had a couple of skillpoints still waiting to be utilized on some skills. But this can be done later.

He looked at the said temple...or whatever was left of it.

Inside, there were a couple of pillars, but all were empty.

"...Maybe it's undeground?"- He said as he digistructed a bonus package grenade in his hand, pulled the pin and threw it in the centre of the temple.

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The students finished their initiations a long time ago.

Except one.

And Ozpin was watching him on cameras.

He saw how he killed EVERYTHING in his path.

Hell, it looked like he was purposely _looking_ for grimm to fight.

Of course, his team was already decided, so he didn't have to complete the task, but Ozpin wanted to watch him a little. His conclusion? - The boy is not from here.

His weapons are ... _different..., _he didn't even use his aura or any form of dust.

He just killed them all.

Not to survive, not for the pride,...

...but for the sole act of killing...

...

It looked like he finally reached the temple. -"It's enough"-he thought.

-"Call him on his scroll and tell him to finish and just come here." -Ozpin

-"Understood" -Glenda.

...

-"Umm...sir"

-"Yes?"

-"It appears that he doesn't have a scroll"

-"What? But litteraly everyone has one nowada-"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

He has been cut short by a number of explosions coming from the camera.

He looked there and noticed that the boy has just destroyed the remainings of the temple.

-"Why would he even do that?" - Glynda.

Suddenly, some beowolves started to appear, lured by the explosions.

And more...and more... and in a few seconds they turned into an actual _horde_...

-"Call the others, we have to go and help him!" - He felt guilty, after all if not his curiosity the boy would have ended a long time ago.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

There were like, a hundred of grimm all around him.

Now, any person with any sense of reasoning would probably just run away or just accept their demise.

...

But he wasn't "any person"... he was a fucking **Vault Hunter!**

Fighting hordes of enemies is his everyday activity!

Killing "invincible" creatures is his hobby!

...

So when he noticed a hundred monsters approaching him...

...He just smiled.

**{**_**Music - Shadow Fight 2 Butcher theme - play it at x1.25 speed}**_

He got his Draco and fired a long burst at said monsters.

What didn't die instantly from a bullet was burned alive anyway.

Once some grimm got closer he exchanged his weapon for a Hornet/Clipper combo.

Some creatures were burned, some were melted by acid.

He then got his Xiphos and Aspis, as he mercilessly slashed through another couple of werewolves.

Suddenly some grimm that looked like a big-ass gorilla attacked him with all of its might.

He just blocked it with Aspis like it was nothing.

After that he jumped on top of the ape, then jumped yet again. This time using his Oz kit for even more height.

While mid-air, he got his Huntsman, turned upside down, and shot the monkey right in its head.

While still airborne, he got his Thunderfist and shot at the ground.

A big, electric explosion cleared a landing side for him from any grimm that got close.

Some died instantly, some got paralysed due to the shock.

He digistruced his Equalizer in his off hand and double tapped them.

He then threw a bouncing betty to make himself some breathing room.

While monsters were occupied he looked around.

He was in an open field - not good.

He noticed some sort of a stone bridge (more ruins?) in the distance.

Ever saw "300"?

Yeah, exactly.

He got his Ajax's Ogre in his right hand and the KerBlaster in his left.

He then started heading towards that bridge while turning to pieces everything in his path.

_**{End the music}**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-"It appears that he is approaching the greater ruins" - Glynda informed Ozpin.

They together took a Bullhead and flew in order to pick the boy up.

Needles to say, Ozpin just watched in awe at his little show.

-"Talking about "questionable skill"?"

-"...I do have to admit my wrong judgement of his abilities... but i still doubt that he will make a good huntsman - he looks almost as if he takes pleasure in the act of killing, like some sort of a maniac,...he can even be a threat to his fellow students..."

-"Now, now, let's not jump to assumptions so quickly - I believe that he has great potential but he is simply ... misguided"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He finally got a good set up - he was on one side of the bridge, while all the grimm were on the other one, meaning they numeral advantage will be for nothing.

_**"This is where the fun begins!"**_

_**{music - "Power Glove" by Knife Party (normal speed)}**_

He didn't even want to waste ammo, that's why after he emptied a singular Lyuda mag he just got the Xiphos/Buzzaxe combo and started slashing those beasts.

Here comes the first.

Jay struck his sword deep into its head, then he pulled out while at the same time throwing the corpse into the pit.

"ONE!"

Another werewolf run up.

Jay ducked while sliding under the beast, which jumped at him, beheaded the third one, made a 180 turn, and emptied a Chimera cyllinder into the second one's back - _**"Fuck ammo conservation!"**_

"TWO AND THREE!"

4th one charged.

He jumped backwards with an unneccesary backflip.

While still mid-air he headshotted it with Huntsman.

"FOUR!"

A bunch more of them.

He just got his Boneshredder and, well, shredded them.

"FIVE! SIX! SEVEN!"

He then actually backed up a little, so he could deploy his Draco on a bipod and made a recreation of what happened in Normandia.

Of course, he was a Nazi, and grimm were the Allies.

"AND THAT'S... i dunno, thirty?"

_**"I've lost count as well"**_

_"Me too"_

"WHATEVER!" - he said as he got a brilliant idea - he actually facepalmed that he didn't got it earlier.

He run to his end of the bridge and threw a Bonus Package right into the rest of charging monsters.

...

...

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

The bridge couldn't take it and fell apart, killing all remaining grimm on it.

He was breathing heavily.

With his sweat and monster blood all over his clothes, he looked around - he was proud of himself.

Well, sure, monsters were so weak they haven't even broken his shield once, but still.

He actually started chuckling.

_But it wasn't over yet._

He heard a loud, rakk-like screech from above.

He looked up.

He saw a _**gargantuan**_ eagle in the sky (AN: let's assume the one that RWBY an JNPR killed was this one's baby or whatever...do they even reproduce? Whatever.)

He then noticed that something was falling.

..._Feathers_?...

One landed right next to him, sticking into the ground.

"Holy fuck, they are sharp."

Thankfully, thanks to his ninja-like reflexes he menaged to dodge all of them.

He then got his Lyuda and started shooting at its wings.

While bullets didn't pierce through the feathers, they were set on fire, forcing the bird to land.

_Only an idiot wouldn't exploit it._

So Rookie jumped at it, while using his Oz kit to give himself more velocity, and got on its back.

He then fired at each of the wings with his Excalibastard.

Excalibastard, being one of the best cryo weapons on Pandora/Elpis menaged to freeze them.

He then switched to Ajax's Ogre / KerBlaster combo and fired at each of the wings.

Which succesfully broke them, leaving the bird wingless.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAA"- a screech of pain was heard.

But Jay wasn't done.

He froze Bird's neck to lock it in place, jumped onto its head.

He then used his _BARE HANDS_ to forcefully open up its beak and tossed yet another Bonus Package - his last one- down its throat.

He then jumped away

_**{End the music}**_

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

...

The bird was turned into a pile of meat and a big blood splatter.

Rookie, covered in blood from toes to head at this point was just laughing...

...Just to be hit in the back by yet another monster...

He flew a couple of meters and landed on his face...

"...ouch"-He said as he got up and looked at the Grimm

_**{AN: custom grimm!}**_

_**{Music - Doom 2016- BFG division (skip to 0:50)}**_

What he saw was a grimm that looked like a dragon...

"...that's it? Bro, I think i killed your older brother earlier."- Jay taunted.

"Rooooarghh!"

"Of course..."

He wanted to charge straight at the grimm lizard, but it was actually faster than him, and struck him with its arm...or whatever it's called for quadpedal creatures.

This actually...broke his shield...wow.

We all know what that means...

He used his Oz kit to quickly get close to the dragon, and then a bunch of fire novas started erupting from Rookie's body, damaging and setting the dragon ablaze.

However, it was still _very_ alive.

Once the flames went away Jay could still see it, with its eyes shining red, taking a breath in...

_**"Shield..."-Azazel**_

He wanted to pull out his Aspis, but he got a better idea...

A devilish smile appeared on his face...

"ROOOOAARGHHH"- dragon roared as he released an inferno from its mouth.

And Jacob?

...

...

He just took it.

_**{End the music}**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Bruh, i have to say i am proud of this chapter.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to write it, but apparently it's "Easter" and i have to "spend time with my family".**_

_**Also, don't forget to leave your votes towards shipping and skilltrees.**_

_**Needless to say : Cya!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Initiation 3

_**Somebody asked me how did Jay got his gray eyes.**_

_**-They simply changed on their own.**_

_**It IS possible for eyes to change their color over the course of your life - And Jay got just that.**_

_**They are NOT those magical eyes of anti-darkness or whatever.**_

_**They were meant to be a symbol of emptiness in his soul.**_

_**That said, they also make him a nice contrast to Ruby - They both have silver eyes, but only she has the positivity or whatever.**_

_**Hope that answers your question!**_

_**Also, remember that Hydra Dragon dropped a bunch of "trash" guns? Jay still picked them up and still has them.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Flames covered him whole.

It was hot.

_Really Hot._

But he was still there.

He opened his eyes.

He looked at himself, his body was reddish and on fire, but it no longer hurt him.

He thought that on Pandora some animals could gain elemental powers - and now he became just like them.

Two things appeared on his HUD.

1\. A horizontal red bar in the middle that constantly decreased - "Must be the remaining time..."

2\. Another bar, this time a vertical one, on the right side of his vision. With a fire icon below it and partially filled - there were also 6 levels marked on it, currently he reached level 2.

Every level had an icon attached to it:

Level 1 - Fist -"Probably means that my attacks will deal bonus fire damage..."

Level 2 - Explosion - "Constant novas, right..."

Level 3 - Wings - "Pretty obvious..."

Level 4 - Dragon - "That must be the firebreath..."

Level 5 and 6 were locked for now.

He just couldn't help but watch himself in awe.

"Rooooarggh!"

"...right"

He could just fire a Nukem at the beast, but he wanted to _experiment._

He quickly run up to the oversized lizard, with so much speed he himself got surprised.

He then proceeded to simply punch the grimm.

And indeed, a small fire explosion was created in the place where he hit. It didn't hurt him though.

(AN: Keep in mind he is constantly releasing fire novas at this point)

He then quickly deployed his butterfly - He got surprised when he saw the blade was set ablaze.

"So it works with melee weapons as well..."

The Grimm Dragon had enough of this and tried to straight up bite him, but Jay dodged that and jumped away a little bit.

He got his Athena's Wisdom and started firing at the creature.

Once again, small fire explosions were created on impact, even though the pistol was non-elemental.

"I guess it really works with _all _attacks"

Dragon couldn't comprehand what was going on, so it started charging yet another inferno.

"...Really? And here i thought dragons were supposed to be smart..."

"Roooargh!"

Jay once again, took it with opened arms.

The amount of fire damage was enough to get him all the way to level 4.

Jay noticed that his time was starting to run out.

"Time to end this"

He said as he grew a pair of wings, but he couldn't quite move them yet.

He charged at the dragon and jumped on its neck, he pulled out his Xiphos and started climbing while making some cuts on his way up.

He was simply too fast for the slow-ass dragon, and just like that, he reached its head.

"I always wanted to do something like this..." -He said while smiling

Once again, he used his bare hands to force open beast's jaw, unfolded his wings for bonus effect and...

"Rooooooooargh!"

...He firebreathed down the fucker's throat...

...And since it had a bunch of cuts on its neck, the result was something similiar to a Ruben's tube...

...Which looked fucking awesome...

...Needles to say the sound he made surprised him, but he had to admit it sounded cool.

Time run out and his body returned to normal.

The ability was now on cooldown.

"Wonder how much will it take to recharge..."

Suddenly he noticed that his health level was very low.

"But I don't remember getting hit..." -he said as his vision started getting blurry.

"Aw man, not again..." -with that, he fainted.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ozpin and Glynda finally reached the greater ruins.

They arrived perfectly timed in order to witness Jay's finishing move.

Both of their jaws dropped, but they quickly came back to their senses once they saw him fell over.

"Quick, we need to get him to our clinic!"- Ozpin

With that they picked his unconcious body up and lifted it back to Beacon.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He was on the beach. Again.

_**"Bruh, that was fucking EPIC!"-**_Az cheered.

"I guess it was pretty cool"- He said while waiting for the Eridian to show up...

...but he never did...

...That said, Jacob could just _feel_ his presence.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*Beep *Beep *Beep...

Awoken by the constant beeping noise he sit up and looked around.

He was in some sort of a hospital.

He now looked at himself.

All of his clothes were taken away, and now he was in this weird apron that patients were wearing (what is it called again?)

Thankfully, his PDA was still attached to his metallic arm.

After looking at his HUD he noticed two things:

1: His health was full (nice)

2: His ability was halfway done recharging ("Wonder how much time i spent here")

There was nobody around him, so he unplugged all of those stupid vaccines/tubes from him, which, quite obviously, made a small alarm, which, quite obviously, lured a nurse.

And of course she started to scold him.

He didn't even listen, in fact, for some reason he was very melancholic - ability's side effect?

His brain did catch a keyword from her mumbling - "Neurotoxin"

Ahh, so that's what happened.

Dragon had to have poisoned claws and, well, poisoned him when he got hit, but the constant health regeneration gained from his ability could outheal any damage it could do.

Anyway, he was fine now, so he told the nurse to "check" him out and release him.

...

She instead called Ozpin...

_**"Bitch"**_

Once he came in, he looked at the boy and said:

"Feeling well?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know for how long were you laying here?"

"Heh, surprise me"

"One hour"

So it takes two hours to recharge his action skill - cool to know.

"Now,...I would like to ask you a couple of questions..."-Ozpin looked at the nurse -"In private..."

She understood and left.

"First of all - where are you from?"

Jay just smirked- "From a different planet"

...

"I... believe you."

_**"Wait, what the fuck?"**_

"What!?"-Jay laughed-"You can't be serious... are you?"

He sat on Jacob's bed, looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"I know that you are... different...your weapons are weird, you can switch between something that feels like 15 guns without any sort of a backpack, you can easily take on hordes of grimm, and you easily menaged to defeat not one, but two especially big ones."

"..."

"Also, last time i checked humans couldn't grow wings and breath fire..."

_**"Shit..."**_

"Also that metallic arm of yours is something i have never seen before..."

"..."

"And there is this ...device... attached to it..."

"..."

"So, let me ask you this once again: Where are you from?"

Jay didn't know if he should tell the truth, sure this man looked trustworthy, but let's be real, that didn't mean that he _was_.

...

Eh, fuck it.

"I... come from a different dimension i think?"

Ozpin's eyes widened

"You think?"

"Well, the last thing i remember was ... getting shot to death... and then i woke up on this planet..." - Jay decided to half-lie with this oh-so overused Isekai manga genre.

"...You want to tell me that you died in your world and you... _respawned_ here?"

"...yes?"

"I swear, if not your little "show" earlier i would assume you are insane, but now...

... i don't know what to think anymore..."

"..."

"You said that you were shot to death - why?"

"Well, the world I come from is... harsh."

"I see..."

They both just looked at each other in silence...

"We will speak again about that. For now, let's just pretend that you are a normal student of mine, deal?"

"...deal."

"Great, now, how is your health condition?"

"I am perfectly fine, I have some... regeneration trick up my sleeve."

"I see, in that case, please lay here for a bit while i talk to the nurse."

"..."

Ozpin was about to leave, but then he turned around and said:

"Oh, right, I almost forgot, I have chosen a team for you"

"What!?"

"They will come to you now, in fact they are waiting just outside the door"

Jay just looked at him with an expression saying: "I will murder you in your sleep"

Ozpin just chuckled and left.

Then, a bunch of girls entered - Ruby, Yang, Weiss and that black girl... are those cat ears? Oh, it's just a ribbon.

"Heeey"- Ruby

Jacob had his deafult expression on, but inside he was so fucking angry he seriously started thinking about bringing apocalypse to this world.

"So,... how do you feel?"

"Good"

"That's... nice..."

They just stayed in silence for a little while... Wait, is the black one checking him out?

"Sooo we are a team from now on"- Yang said while smiling.

"I suppose"- He said through clenched teeth.

"If it was up to me I would just kick you out of this school!" - Weiss

"Weiss!"- Ruby

"What!? He failed to complete the task after all!"

So they had no idea about what he has done? Cmon that's bullshit.

"Listen up, bitch! If I remember correctly i saved your and Ruby's asses earlier today, so why won't you show a little bit of gratitude!?"

"What!? We could easily solve that problem ourselves!"

"Yea, I heavily doubt that"

After that they had a small stare contest.

"OOOOKAAAAY"- Ruby wanted to defuse the situation. -"Why won't we just get to know each other? My name is Ruby Rose!"

"Yang Xiao Long" -"_**Seriously? That's chinese for "small dragon""**_

"Blake Belladonna"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company" - Weiss said with a smug grin aimed at Jay. _**-"Bitch..."**_

"Jacob Rook"

"Great! Now that we know each other how about we-"

"Wait!" - Jacob realised something - "Who is the leader?"

"Ummmm... me?" - She said with an embarrased smile on her face

"THAT'S IT" - He said as he got up and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Ruby cought him for his organic arm and wanted to stop him, but he just kept walking while dragging her after him - "Where are you going!?"

"To beat that stupid face of Ozpin's for putting me under a child's control"

"Hey!" - Both Ruby and Yang exclaimed at that.

He was about to leave, but he realised that he is still in this stupid apron, so he turned around to them.

"What's your problem with Ruby!?" - Yang

"Well, i dunno, let's see... hmmm maybe it's because she is still a kid and doesn't know how to be a leader!"

"And you know!?"

"Yes!"

"Cmon, you sound like Weiss!" - Yang

"What's that supposed to mean!?" - Weiss

Suddenly he felt that someone pulled his arm - It was Ruby that was embracing it and giving him those puppy eyes - _**"AW, man, not again!"**_

"What?"

She just kept staring at him

"WHAT!? You want me to just forget about all of this and _happily_ be a member of your team!?"

She just nodded.

"I swear to God I will-" At that moment Ozpin came in.

"Ahh, good to see you getting along well so soon!" - From his perspective Jay and Ruby were hugging.

When Jay realised that he just pushed her away.

"Anyway, can you leave me and Mr. Rook alone for a minute?"

Girls then left. Ruby smiled at him, Yang looked at him angrily, Weiss just gave him that "disgusted" look while Blake had an emotionless expression on her face _**-"So she can play that game too, huh?"**_

"So how is the team?"

Jay just looked at him with those murderer's eyes

"You like it or not, if you want to stay here you will have to get used to them"

"What if I don't want to stay here, eh?"

"You still probably should, if people will realise how... special... you are they will do everything to get your technology for their own, not always good purposes."

"...Can't argue with that"

"I got some clothes for you, seeing as the previous ones were destroyed" - he said while handing him a bag.

Brown Jeans, black boots, a couple of pants and socks, black T-shirt and a white hoody with a zipper.

"Hope it's good enough"

"Looks don't matter"

"Great! Now, it's getting late, so why won't you dress up and head to your room?"

"Wait... I'm not sharing a room with those girls, right?"

"Why? Of course you are! You are a team after all."

_**"Awww shiiiit man, this is like, dream come true!"**_

_"I don't like where this is going..."_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He entered said room.

Girls were already in beds, but they weren't sleeping.

Blake was reading a book, Ruby and Yang were chatting, and Weiss just came back from bathroom, dressed in only a towel...

_**"Now that's what i'm talking about!"**_

_"I knew this will be a nightmare..."_

Once she noticed him her face went all red and she started shouting at him.

It took a LOT of willpower not to look at her again, so he just left the room and leaned on the wall in the corridor. His mind was a mess at this point.

"Oh hi Jay!"

It was none other but that knight boy, Jaune.

"What?"

"So you are in a team with four hot girls? Heh, you are so lucky!"

He just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Heh... Did you know that you don't have to _always_ be with them?"

OK, he got his interest.

"Explain"

"Ozpin said that since you are in a 5-man team you can occasionaly go to missions with other teams, so if you will ever get bored with them you are always welcome to come with my team! ... heh"

"I'll... keep that in mind" - Jay said as he entered his room.

His bed was on the other side of the room than any other -_"Thank God"_

He took a shower, used toilet (do you know how weird it is to NOT find any ammo inside?)

Since he didn't have any pyjamas he just went to bed with nothing but his pants on, much to girls' discomfort.

He layed down and started playing with his PDA.

He created a big holographic screen (just like in borderlands 2) and started looking at skills.

He still hasn't decided what to do, but for now he spent some points into Creation in order to get a skill that allows him to craft ammo for his guns - he still needed materials, though.

He looked at his metallic arm's options and he noticed that he unlocked a new paintjob -"Grimm Reaper", which made the arm black with a grimm-like skull on the shoulder. He didn't choose it, though.

"So it works even here, eh?"

He then switched to "Inventory" tab.

"Woooooow" - a voice could be heard right next to him.

He looked there and noticed that Ruby was laying right next to him and looking at his screen.

"The fuck are you doing?" - he said while sitting up.

Her face went red when she realised that she got a little bit too close.

"S-sorry!" - She said while going back to her own bed. Yang just laughed at her.

...

"Whatever" - he said, and proceeded to go to sleep.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**You know what? Fuck it, I'm making Jacob x Harem, why?**_

_**Probably in order to distract myself from sad reality.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Cya.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Merely the Beginning

He woke up to a sound of a whistle.

He got some flashbacks from boy scouts...

...Which wasn't pleasant...

That said, he ignored it and pretended that he was still sleeping.

*WHIIIISTLEEEE! - this time right next to his ear.

OK, that's it

He got up and grabbed her stupid whistle and crushed it in his metal arm.

"HEY!" - Ruby.

"Don't ever do that again" - He said while giving her the remainings of that whistle back.

"You better buy me a new one!"

"Yea, yea , sure, whatever"

"Great!" - _**"Omg she actually thinks we were for real.."-**_"Now that everyone is awake we can officaly begin our first order of business!"

"Which is...?"

"Decorating!"- Yang

"Excuse me?" -Weiss

"We still have to unpack" - Blake said while lifting up a briefcase... which opened and all contains fell on the ground.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jacob and their fearless leader Ruby begun their first mission...Banzai!"

"Banzai!" - Yang and Blake joined her.

_**"OOOHHHMYYYGOOOD" - Azazel cringed his ass off.**_

"Whatever"- Jacob said as he put on his jeans.

Girls then proceeded to unpack their things.

Weiss hang an actual painting over her bed, Blake put all her books on her shelf...

Wait what's that one... _"Ninjas of Love"?_ ...

...

HAHAHAHAHAH!

...

Anyway, before he even noticed girls made so much mess that you couldn't even walk freely in this room.

Girls then started to argue that they should ditch their beds and get some bunk ones...

Are they for real?

And he was supposed to spend four years with them?

Surely this must be some kind of punishment for all of his sins.

His jaw dropped when they _actually_ proceeded to put their beds on top of each other.

...

"So? What do you think, Jay?" - Ruby asked him.

"...Sometimes I wonder if I am a genius, or people around me are idiots..."

With that, he left.

_"Classes"_ were about to start.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Monsters... Demons... Prowlers of the night... Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names... but I merely refer to them as "prey" Huh-Ha!"

Jay just facepalmed.

In fact, up until now he was actually kinda looking forward to all of those "lessons", because he thought he will be actually learning something new - you know, like chemistry, math, maybe even some foreign languages, but this... is just a cringefest.

The teacher then proceeded to say that Vale and other three kingdoms are the last bastion of hope, outside world is dangerous and shit...

...

..._Just like with Genesia_...

He finally started to realise his purpose here - It looked like grimm were the cause of this world's slow, but surely coming end - And here he comes, with so much power he can easily take on hordes of grimm by himself, capable of saving their asses, just like eridian told him to - he can be the hero of this world...

...That said, he knew he won't be playing this shitty game - "Save the world"? He has done it many times, and it always ended badly - The moment he was no longer needed, some idiots he saved earlier would go and try to either kill him, use him for their own profit or even label _him _as the "bad guy" - it _always _ended like that.

That's why playing hero is not worth it.

The only thing important in life is to, well, live, not die, survive.

There is no other point.

You get born, you (hopefully) leave offspring, you die.

That's it.

Humans are just smart enough to keep themselves disracted from that.

..."Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves..."

See, that's another thing, if you can't protect yourself, you die, that's just how nature and evolution work.

The teacher then proceeded to tell some sort of a shitty story.

Jay just couldn't take it anymore and started playing with his PDA.

He was also drawing some new weapon blueprints (Creation of Destruction).

He noticed how this world's weapons worked - most of his colleagues' weapons could switch between two forms - gun and melee, and he wanted something like this as well.

"Hmmmm"- he thought what would be cooler - Draco that could transform into a burning two-handed sword or Nukem that could transfrom into a giant warhammer that caused explosions on hit?

Nah, he should probably build something from scratch - he had LOTS of gunparts from guns that dropped from Hydra.

A certain idea popped up in his head - but to do that he will need much more materials and much more skills - looks like "Creation of Destruction" is the way to go here.

He smirked.

If his idea works, he will be _actually_ unstoppable.

He had a goal - Increase his creation skills.

And in order to do that he needed lots of EXP.

And in order to get them, he needed to _**kill... a lot...**_

"I do, sir!" - Weiss said something.

Was the teacher asking questions? Shit, he should probably start paying attention.

"Well then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" - He said as he pointed at a cage with something rattling inside.

_"Wait, was it here all this time?"- _He could swear there was nothing there before... oh well, whatever.

Weiss proceeded and pulled out her rapier.

"Go Weiss!" - Yang.

"Fight well!" - Blake.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBYJ! (AN: shitty name, isn't it?)

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh right, sorry"

"Alright! Let the match begin!" - Teacher said as he pulled out a battleaxe (_**was he hiding it behind his back all along?**_) and destroyed the cage's lock with it.

The door opened, and it revealed that inside there was a small boar-like grimm.

_**"...That's it?"**_

It then charged at Weiss, but she dodged and slashed the animal with her rapier, but it didn't deal any damage.

Then she struck the boar... aaaand her sword got stuck... wow...

Ruby was encouraging her. Jay was trying not to laugh.

When Weiss noticed him she got angry and pulled with all of her strength.

She actually menaged to pull the sword out, but she then released it and it flew to the other side of the class/arena.

Boar charged, she dodged, Ruby said something, she said something back, whatever.

THE FUCKING BOAR DUDE!

It started fucking spinning like a spider ant!

With that said, Weiss used some sort of a magical barrier (he really needs to learn more about that "aura" thingy).

The boar fell on its back, she stabbed it with her rapier in its belly, it died.

Needles to say, Weiss was panting heavily.

The teacher then started to complement her like she did something remarkable.

Jay just couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"AHAHHHAAA!" - He exploded with laughter.

Everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Rook, mind explaining to us what's so funny about that situation?"

"HAHHA...hah..haaah... She just almost died fighting a small boar yet you sound like she did something remarkable!"

"What!? You think you can do better!?" - Weiss asked him angrily.

"EASILY"

Then they had yet another stare contest.

"Well, if that's the case why won't you come here and prove it to everyone, young mister?"

"With pleasure"

"Hah-ha! Please get ready while i will go bring some more Grimm"

"Please bring something bigger than that boar"

"I sure will!" - Although he was smiling, the teacher actually wanted to show Jacob his place.

When Jay went to the arena, he crossed paths with Weiss.

She looked at him _very_ angrily.

He just winked at her, which made her even more furious.

The teacher came back with a pretty big cage.

"Ready?"

"Just open it already."

With that the teacher just smiled and opened the cage.

There were not one, but two beowolves inside!

_**"Let me say this again... that's it?"**_

Ehh, fuck it, it was basically free exp at this point.

Beowolves charged at him from two different directions.

Jay smirked. He wanted to recreate something that Zero did one time.

One beowolf struck him... and its arm actually connected!

A gasp of terror could be heard from the crowd...

...But everone's jaw dropped when grimm's arm passed right through Jay's body... or his body's hologram, to be more specific.

Grimm got completely dumbfounded...

*SLASH! - Its chest got pierced through with a sword from behind, killing it instantly.

Jacob left the blade there, jumped over the wolf, above the other one and reverse-dropkicked it into the blade that was sticking out of first one's corpse that was still standing.

And just like that, it was over.

He stood up, got his sword back, cracked his neck and looked at the teacher and the crowd.

Looks like everyone was flabbergasted by his show.

"Whoah... I mean... Great job, mister Rook!" -the teacher (what is his name, again?)

"Whatever.." - He said as he got back to his desk.

He noticed that girls from his team (including Weiss) were looking at him with their jaws dropped.

He just winked at them again.

Maybe it was his imagination, but he could swear all of their faces went a little bit red.

Then an awkward moment of silence...

"... I'm afraid that that's all the time we have for today... Class dismissed!"

Weiss then went somewhere, and Ruby followed her, oh well, it's not his problem.

His problem was a tad different - a certain big-boobed blonde that got close to him.

"That was amazing!"

"Really? It was pretty _meh _for me"

She just chuckled.

He wasn't joking, but whatever.

"When did you learn to do that?" - It was Blake who also got close.

"Ummm... yes"

"...That's not an answer!"

Thankfully for Jacob, a certain knight boy saved him from more questions.

"Whoah, dude that was awesome!" - Jaune

"I know right?" -Yang.

"I do admit I am impressed"- A certain red-haired girl with green eyes came close.

THAT.. is too many people around him, he needed some breathing room.

"Hey, don't we have some more classes in a while?"

"Nope!" -everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard coming from the speakers:

"Mr. Jacob Rook is requested to arrive to headmaster's office" - Ozpin's voice.

"OOH! Someone got into trouble!" - Yang said.

Jay just rolled his eyes at that and went there.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"So..."

Jay was sitting in front of Ozpin.

"I have a question and a request to you" - Ozpin.

"Yea?"

"First: What is your goal? What do you want to do?"

Ahh, yes, his favourite question.

"I dunno!... Live?" - he indeed didn't have any plans for future - he just lived daily. "Why do you ask?"

"It just... Wouldn't feel right if I forced you to attend to school for huntsmen if you wouldn't want to become one."

Ahh, that's what he is talking about... You see, Jacob didn't want to be a "huntsman" per say - The whole "heroism" part was kinda _meh_ for him, buuuut killing hordes of grimm wasn't - I mean, free exp, right?

"I don't mind attending here, if that's what you are asking me."

"I am extremely happy to hear that" - Ozpin said with a smile.

"Now" - his face returned to his serious expression - "As for my request:

You see, miss Rose came to me earlier today and said that she doesn't know if she could be a good leader-..."

"HAH!"

"...-that's why i want to ask YOU to help her out whenever she would need it"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Listen,... We both know that you are special and to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you had more knowledge than all of my teachers combined, but miss Ruby isn't quite as... skillful as you, but she is still special in her own regard, however, you have to understand the amount of responsibility she is carrying on her back."

Jay just raised one of his eyebrows.

"...Also, although he had never come to me yet, I am pretty sure that mister Jaune Arc will need even more help than miss Ruby..."

Jacob raised his other eyebrow.

"Of course, you will not be left unrewarded for that."

"Hmmm... So what do you expect from me?"

"Just to be there for them when they will be in doubt."

Jay rolled his eyes at that, but whatever. After all all he has to do is to occasionally give them words of encouragement and he will get paid for that - ez money.

"... Fine"

"Great! ... Now, it's getting late, so you should probably go to bed, good night!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He came back to his room.

Yang and Blake were sleeping, Ruby was studying, and Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, where is Snow White?"

Ruby turned around to him.

"Oh hi! I don't know, she just left a while ago. Where have you been by the way?"

"... Doesn't matter." -he said- "You seriously sleep on _these?"_

She smiled "Yeah, why not!"

"Heh, can't argue with that" - He said as he layed on his bed.

Ruby then came down from her own bed and got close to him.

"...what?"

"Ummm.. couse... you know... yesterday i saw how many guns you had and stuff... and...i was wondering if you could show me some... hehe" - she said whith her face being all red from embarrasement.

"...Maybe tomorrow... If you will be nice, that is" -He said with a smug grin.

"Hehe... I sure will!" -she said as she happily _jumped_ her way back to her bed.

_**"I call dibs on her!"**_

_"You can't call dibs on a sentient human being!" _

_**"Says you!"**__\- _his voices started to argue.

Well, anyway, it's time to sleep.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**OH BOY, what a long filler chapter!**_

_**Anyway hoped you enjoyed.**_

_**Cya**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Rule nr 1

Ever wanted to sleep but at the same time couldn't?

Well Jacob was having just that - he was laying in his bed, tired, but too worried.

You see, realisation finally hit him.

And it hit him like a truck.

He is in a different fucking dimension!

What if he will never get back?

What if he will never see his friends ever again?

Are there even any vaults here?

How can he call himself a hunter of something that doesn't exist!?

If he can't be a vault hunter, then what will he do?

He clenched his fists.

"All because of that stupid Eridian!" - he thought - "Oh, look at me! I am an immortal being coming from a highly advanced alien race and I'm gonna send this shitter into a different dimension just for the lolz!"

...

"What should I even do?"

...

The questions...

"How did they open up a vault without a siren? That makes no sense!"

...

"The most dangerous prisoners are kept under multiple locks..."

...

"...What if... nah...maybe?"- he had just gotten a theory.

What if the vault, was indeed, not a vault?

What if the REAL vault was inside whatever maliwan opened?

...A monster so powerful it had to be locked inside a vault, that was inside a different vault?

Well, not really a vault, but an additional layer of defence.

But then... what was Hydra doing there? ... Was it just a guard dog or something?

...

Maliwan didn't have neither a siren, nor the vault key - but maybe it was possible to make an artificial one?

"Ahh! I hate having to think hard!"

Wait...

But that would mean that the real Vault is still waiting to be opened...

He smiled... but that smile went away almost instantly...

"... I guess it's no longer my problem..." - after all, he is stuck here...

...

"Life is so pointless when you don't have a clear goal..."

_"You should be happy - after all it's better to have nothing to do than having a hundred problems to take care of"_

"And what? What am I supposed to do with myself?"

...

Looks like he isn't going to sleep tonight... oh well.

He started playing with his PDA for a moment, until he accidently clicked on "quests"

**Igniting the Torch**

-Track down Roman Torchwick ( )

-Kill him ( )

_-...by setting him on fire ( ) +++_

...

Oh right, the mafioso-wannabe, Jay completely forgot.

"Well I guess it will help me out in getting some fast EXP..."

...

"I mean... We could just become some sort of a vigilante and keep hunting down major criminals for money and EXP I guess..."

_**"Please don't tell me you want to become a superhero..."**_

"Wha? Hell no, I meant something more along the lines of Deadpool, you know?"

_**"I guess as long as we get to kill someone I won't complain..."**_

"Aaand since we will kill only the bad guys we will _technically_ be the "good guys", right?"

Jay smiled. Now, that he had a clear goal he was finally able to sleep.

Sure it wasn't vault hunting, but it was something.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jacob was now sitting in his desk, watching how Jaune fought with this guy named "Cardin".

Well, to be fair you couldn't even call this a "fight", but something more like "beating", couse that's what Cardin was doing to Jaune.

What Jay found insteresting was their "health" system - kinda similiar to his own world's version, both fighters had their condition displayed in a form of "health bars", and from what he had learned so far, it was meant to represent their "aura".

Aura was supposed to be a "manifastation of one's soul", which, first of all, was bullshit, but that's not important - things you can do with it, now they were interesting - you could use it to greatly decrease the amount of damage you may take from an attack - kinda like his shields, you can use it to accelerate your health regeneration (but nowhere nearly as fast as with his own one) and you could even use it offensively - hence the "magic" he had seen so far- It wasn't infinite tough, and had to be recharged from time to time, tough it seemed like it could recharge on it's own - again, like his shields.

Now, those idiots think it's a manifestation of one's soul, but Jay had a different theory - What if it's just a biological radiation people on this planet eminate? After all, it was possible that altough they looked identical to him, they could be completely different species.

(AN: If you can't quite follow, Jay thought that "Aura" was something similiar to Pandora's stalkers' biological shields)

Anyway, he woke up from his thoughts when the beating ended.

Quite obviously, Carden won.

Then the witch bitch started to talk, but it wasn't anything important. She just confirmed what he had already noticed by himself.

Oh, right, a "scroll" - basically this world's version of his PDAs. He will have to ask Ozpin for one.

Then she said something about some sort of a "tournament" - He actually thought about signing in for a while, couse why the fuck not, but he changed his mind - he can't kill so he won't get any EXP, so it would be just a waste of time.

Anyway, looks like it's lunch break.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He was sitting with his team, next to Ruby.

On the other side of the table there was another team - "JNPR"

It consisted of Jaune,

a red-haired chick that was wearing _ancient rome armor_ \- Pyrrha Nikos,

a short girl that talked too much - Nora Valkyrie (_**Now that's what i call a cool last name!)**_

and this guy that looked like Shun Kazami from "Bakugan" - Rookie's favourite chilhood cartoon. -His name was Ren.

All of them were chatting, except Jay, of course.

He was examining a scroll he convieniently got from Ozpin right after he thought he would want one - Was the guy a psychic? Whatever.

You see, his PDA 9000 had a special function - it could absorb alien technology and upgrade itself with it - so Jay did just that - He "absorbed" the scroll with it, and indeed his PDA got updated with all of scroll's functions.

Just to be sure he called Ruby.

Indeed, her scroll ringed, so he hung up and proceeded to ignore her, couse she thought it was a joke or something and used it as an excuse to talk to him.

Suddenly everyone became quiet - ?

Jay looked at them, it turned out all of them were looking in the same direction, so he looked there too.

...Wow...

That Cardin guy and his friends were actually mocking some girl with bunny ears.

(He learned they were called faunus, but whatever.)

Well isn't that just funny?

RWBY and JNPR then started to talk about that Cardin has bullied Jaune for quite some time now.

Jay looked around again; NOBODY was doing anything with that situation.

"Excuse me, what the fuck? Weren't people here supposed to be future heroes?" - He said in his mind.

_**"We both know that true heroes don't exist"- Az.**_

_"People like that Cardin guy should just die" - Eden, the voice of alleged good._

"OWW THAT HURTS!" - that faunus girl shouted.

Jay looked at her; Cardin was pulling her ears and laughing with his friends.

He looked around once again, but nobody was doing anything.

THAT'S IT.

He punched the table, got up, and approached the bullies.

"What do you want!?" - Cardin.

"Leave her alone" - Jacob said with calm voice and his emotionless expression.

Cardin looked at his teammates and back at Jay.

"HAHAAHA!" - They all started laughing.

The whole canteen went silent and were now watching.

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE." - Ohh boy, he was starting to get angry.

"And what will you do if we won't ?" - Cardin taunted.

"Please, stop, that's okay, you don't have to help me" - The girl said.

"I **will** hurt you" - He ignored the girl.

"WOHO! Would you look at that, boys! We got ourselves a hero here!" -Cardin said to his friends and laughed.

Jay was clenching his fists, he wanted to cut the bastard into pieces, but he couldn't.

"I guess i should have shown you your place a long time ago!" -Cardin said as he launched his fist right into Jacob's face.

Jacob dodged it in the last moment, cought his arm with his organic one, pulled it to straighten it, and then used his metal arm to punch with all of its strenght.

*CRACK! - a loud sound of bones breaking could be heard.

"AAAAAAAAAGHH!" - Cardin's cry of agony.

"What the fuck dude!" - One of Cardin's team members said, and together with the rest proceeded to attack him.

First, a guy with a mohawk - he jumped on top of the table and actually wanted to superman-punch Jacob.

Holding back laughter, Jacob cought his arm mid-air, pulled and smacked him into the ground.

Then, the other two wanted to take him two on one, but Jacob menaged to do something that surprised both of them - He just tackled one of them into a table, breaking it and then he double tapped him with a quick punch to the face with his metallic arm.

He instantly got up to face the last one.

Would you look at that? He actually raised his hands in a symbol of giving up.

...

But it was too late.

Jay punched him in the gut, which succesfully made him bend in two. While he was still bended, Jay made a 360 spin and hit his head with his heel, which completely knocked him out.

...

Jay looked around, people were looking at him like on some sort of a psychopath. Cardin was still rolling on the ground from the pain, one guy was laying on top of a broken table, other one was just laying on the floor, and the mohawk guy actually started to get up...

...

Jay immediatly kicked him, knocking him down once again.

"STOP!" - It was Ruby who shouted at him.

"What?" - He asked her with a nonchalant voice.

"THAT'S ... enough!"

Suddenly the bunny-eared girl started crying.

"Th-th-thank you!" - She menaged to say through her sobbing, and then she hugged Jay.

He almost immediatly pushed her away.

He pointed his finger at her and said with the coldest voice he could make:

"Don't expect others to help you in need next time. Learn to fight for yourself."

...

He then looked at everyone and said:

"Honestly, you are all pathetic! Wasn't this supposed to be a school for heroes or some shit? And when that girl needed help NOBODY DID ANYTHING, NOBODY SAID ANYTHING!"

...awkward silence...

"I AM FAR FROM A HERO MYSELF! ... But at least I'm not pretending to be one..."

...

"Mister Jacob Rook is requested to arrive to the headmaster's office. Now." - Ozpin's voice came from the speaker.

"...Of fucking course they will try to label ME as the "bad guy" now..."

Some teachers and nurses came, they took unconcious bullies, witch bitch started to say something to him, whatever.

...Eh, fuck it.

He went straight to Ozpin.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I have received information that you have brutally attacked students from team CRDL, is that true?"

"YES! I have approached them and proceeded to beat the shit out of them for NO REASON WHATSOEVER! I know, I know, I am a psychopath that should be locked in prison, oh well, whatever."

"... This is serious, Jacob."

"Ohhhh riiiight...This is a serious school for serious people with serious teachers... hmmmm... wait a fucking minute! If that's the case, then why did NOBODY do anything when a faunus girl was getting mocked by those four idiots? NOBODY! Nor the students, neither teachers did ANYTHING! You see, concept of racism isn't alien to me! I have seen way too much of it in my homeworld, and I refuse to stand idle when such idiotic things are happening right next to me!" - Jay exploded.

"So what you are saying is, that you've beaten them to protect a girl?"

"HAH! Don't make me sound like some sort of a hero here! I just did what I felt was the right thing to do, and now I am suffering consequences because of that."

"... I approve."

"WHAT?"

"... That said, you have gone a bit too far, so much so that the teaching council forced me to force you to start attending to a psychologist..."

"HAH! I'd love to see you try!"

"... If you won't do that, this case will go viral, and will reach Vale's judicial office - you see, since you are almost an adult, and your parents are nowhere to be seen, you will suffer full responsibility - after all, having a fight in school is one thing, while breaking one's bones is another..."

_**"He's got us here, not gonna lie."**_

Jay was just sitting in silence - he was coinsidering his options...

...Damn, he is right ...

You have to understand just how many positives being here at Beacon had - he could learn lots of things about this world, frequent grimm hunting meant lots of free EXP, and finally it opened up a possibility of playing vigilante on nights while being one of the last people to be suspected, after all, he is just a student, right?

"...Judging by your silence, I suppose it's fair enough to assume that you know you have no choice..."

...

"Great! Now, your first "visit" will be today at 7PM, so be sure to go to the school psychologist then!"

"..."

"...Well... that's it, now, return to your classes."

Jay just left.

He wanted to shoot something... or better yet, shoot some_**one.**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

OK now these are the lessons he was talking about!

Yea, sure the teacher seemed like he drunk way too much cofee, and he talked so fast normal students had troubles understanding him, but thanks to Jacob's PDA, he was able to simply record everything and display it again later when he needed it.

Yep, his PDA basically gave him ability to never forget about things as long as he somehow saves them, be it an MP3 clip, or a screenshot/video saved from his very own POV.

Within a couple minutes he knew basically everything about this world's Faunus vs Humans conflicts.

Quite funnily, there wasn't anything he couldn't have guessed by himself.

Oh, except that one thing: "White Fang" - basically terrorists.

It seemed like they were originally supposed to be peaceful, but in the end... yeah, we all know that one...

After some more listening he also learned from that Pyrrha girl that many Faunus have near-perfect sight in the dark.

"That seems useful... I wish I had that..." - He thought to himself.

_**"But you do have that, idiot! - remember that our PDA has nightvision googles?"**_

"Oh shit, right..." - See that's one of the very few upsides to having voices in your head - even if he will completely forget about something, either Az or Eden can remind him of that.

Other than that, nothing particularly interesting happened during the lesson.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Stupid Ozpin, stupid psychologists, stupid Eridian, stupid Vault!" - he just muttered random curses to make himself feel better. The "visit" was coming.

He was coming to his room, so angry part of him wanted to punch every random student he came across on his way there.

...He went in...

"Oh hi Jay!" - Yang greeted him while grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her -"Say, could you please help me with my homework, eh?" -She said while trying to be as seductive as possible.

Oh right, thanks to his infinite memory he excelled in every class without trying.

"Where are the others?" - Inside the room there were only Yang and Blake, with Blake obviously reading books.

"Why? Are we two not enough for you?" - She said while pretending to be upset about that question.

He just rolled his eyes at that. She chuckled.

"Seriously though, where is Ruby? I want to ask her wether we could go to town or something."

Her (and Blake's) eyes widened.

"What, you in love in her?"

"WHAT!? NO- I mean mayb- AHH! Just tell where she is!"

She giggled and proceeded to carefully watch him from all directions.

"The fuck you think you are doing!?"

"...Inspecting..."

_**"Girl, I know just the thing you can inspect..." **_

"Hmmmm, you two have my blessing!"

"...Wha?...OH!" - he didn't understand it instanly -"NO! I mea- JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE I..- AHH! Whatever..."

She just giggled.

"She is at the firing range." -Blake said while still looking at her book.

"Thank you!"- He was so confused and baffled he actually said the magical word.

He looked at the clock: 6:57 PM.

...shit...

Well looks like he will have to ask her later.

"Go get her, tiger!" - Yang called to him while he was leaving.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STRANGLE YO-.. Eh, whatever."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jay was sitting in front of that psychologist or whatever.

_"Who knows, maybe it will be fun?"_ \- Eden

She was a woman in her late twenties (Jay guessed), and let me say this, she was haaaawt.

Too bad Jay was too pissed off to notice. For her that is.

"So... You are the infamous mr. Jacob Rook... My name is Emma Rebrum. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Ozpin had informed me that you are... special..."

What? Oh cmon! Last thing he needed was Ozpin telling everyone that he is from a different fucking dimension.

"What exactly has he told you?"

"That you are an orphan and that you are quite... unstable at times."

Oh, right, Ozpin and him made up his backstory in case anyone would question him. Basically the oldest story in the book - parents die when he was a child, he escaped from the orphanage and lived on the street as a pickpocket.

Funnily enough, this wasn't that far away from the truth when you think about it.

"I see..."

"Well, how about we start with some basic questions I would give to any normal patient?"

"So I'm not normal?" - He asked while smiling.

"From what I've learned about you, you truly seem unique."

"Heh... Whatever you say..."

"So... Let's start with this one... What brings you here?"

"You mean like this exact situation or life in general?"

"Hmm... Both."

*Sigh...

"So apparently I have beaten some guys a bit too hard..."

"And why did you do that?"

"They were making fun of a girl only because of her race... and nobody was doing anything with it ... so I fucking beat the shit out of them..."

"So you wanted to be a hero to that girl?"

_**"Oh God I hate when we have to repeat ourselves"**_

"I AM NOT A HERO! I didn't do it for the pride, I didn't do it for any praise, Hell! I didn't do it _for her_, I did it in order to punish those idiots for their supidity!"

"...So you don't view yourself as a Hero?"

"Not even a little." - He had killed like, thousands of people before, wether they deserved it or not, this is not what a hero would do.

"Now, as for life in general?"

OK, Jay actually thought about this one - Just what did he do to deserve all he has gotten?

"I dunno, I guess I'm just super unlucky."

"I see... Now, Have you ever seen a psychologist before?"

No... wait, did he?... ehh, he doesn't remember.

"No."

"Hmmm. So what is the problem from your viewpoint here?"

"To me there is no problem at all - They did something stupid, they got punished for it, Yeah, yeah, sure, I'm not the one to judge, but in the end does anything even really matter?"

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter?"

"I mean... In the end their wounds will heal, so it will be like nothing ever happened..."

"You are speaking as if physical pain was the hardest thing their experienced... but what about their minds?"

"I dunno... I mean... It's none of my problems, is it?"

"I'm afraid that it is..." -She said while looking straight into his eyes.

"You said you didn't do it to be labeled as a Hero, but because you felt like those boys needed punishment... If that's the case, then what makes you think you have the right to punish others for their crimes?"

"I dunno... Couse I'm stronger than them?"

She opened her eyes wide.

"Elaborate."

"I mean... I have the power to make things better, so it's my duty to do so, right?"

"Yet you've just said that you are not interested in being the hero."

"Sure I'm not a hero... But it doesn't mean I have to be the villain, right? Couse, doesn't ignoring one's sin even tough you could have stopped it makes you partially responsible?"

"You are giving me quite some contradictory statements, like you suddenly became a different person..."

_**"Shit, she is onto us!"**_

"Maybe I'm illogical, maybe... But at least I know that I am myself, and not a person everybody wants me to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

*Sigh... "For some reason everybody around me wants me to become some sort of a hero, but I don't want to."

"Why are you so aversed towards Heroes?"

"Couse they... Don't exist?"

"Elaborate."

"Cmon, we are not children, we both know that perfect people don't exist."

"Maybe, but it doesn't stop them from trying to be the best they can."

"And what? Aren't heroes just villains but on our side? Think about it! What do heroes do? They defeat villains! But villains have families of their own, which then start viewing the said Hero as their Villain! After that they will want to defeat him, and that creates an infinite cycle of never ending fights."

"...I have to admit I've never heard such an opinion...But, if that's the case, how do you think things should be?"

"My opinion doesn't matter. Sure I'd love to see world at peace and all that crap, but... I'm smart enough to know that it's impossible, so I just... Don't care anymore..."

...

*Beep * Beep - Emma's wristwatch started ringing.

"Well, looks like it was all the time we had for today, I have to admit you are quite an interesting person... Anyway, see you tomorrow at the same time!"

"...Whatever..."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He entered his room, just to be greeted by sad Ruby and angry Yang.

"What?"

"Weren't you supposed to ask her out!? And you didn't even go to her!" - Yang.

"Whoah! Calm the fuck down, the fuck are you talking about!?"

"You said you wanted to see her to ask her out!"

Ruby looked away, ashamed.

...

...What?...

OHH!

He facepalmed and actually laughed at his own idiocy.

"When I said "we could go out to town or something", by saying "we" I meant all five of us, not just me and her." - He said, tough now that he thought about it going there with only one person would be even better.

You see, he obviously didn't do it in order to socialize, but in order to go out of school without any suspicions in order to find information about that Torchwick guy.

"...ohhh" - Yang said.

...

...

...

Ok, this is awkward

...

"Hey!" - He remembered something. - "Ruby, I told you I would show you some of my guns, still interested?"

Her expression immediatly changed to a much happier one. -_"Now that's what I like to see!"_

"Sure! You wanna go now? It's a bit late though" - As she said it Yang said something to her ear which made her blush.

_**"That yellow girl ... I don't like her... "**_

Anything so that the atmosphere here will stop being so awkward.

Anyway, they went to the firing range and spend some time there.

No. Nothing perticulalry interesting happened.

_**"DAMN!"**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Boy that was long.**_

_**Anyway, from now on I will put quality of chapters over frequency of updating.**_

_**Also, as some of you may have noticed, I have updated some of the previous chapters:**_

_**\- Chapter 1 got completely rewritten, It just felt a bit too edgy compared to the rest of this story to me.**_

_**-Chapters 1-8 grammar corrections (most of them at least)**_

_**-In chapter 3 I have completely reworked Reality Bender's capstone to something much more logical.**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Cya!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Guns & Roses

_**Jacob is supposed to look however you picture him, but if you can't quite imagine him you can imagine Naofumi from "Rising of the Shield Hero", but with slightly shorter hair, scar on his left cheek and of course gray eyes.**_

_**Oh, and with less pointy chin.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

They arrived at the firing range.

Ruby looked at him with those puppy eyes. He rolled his own ones.

"OK, first, I want you to show me YOUR weapon." - He said to her.

"Oh.. I guess it's fair."- she said as she pulled out her gun/scythe. (_**really tho, where does she even keep it?**_)

It... looked kinda boring... like, a mix between an old-tech hyperion sniper rifle and a tediore shotgun... The colors were nice tho.

"What exactly is it?"

"Oh, it can change between a high-caliber sniper rifle and a scythe!" - as she said as the gun morphed itself into its melee form.

"Wow." - ok, now he really wanted a similiar transforming weapon.

"I know, right!? And it can use different types of dust for many different effects!"

OK, that's actually interesting.

"Elaborate."

"Well, for example it can load fire dust rounds for incendiary effect, electric for shock, or gravity, which makes it able to launch me in the air!"

Jay got a good look at it. Thanks to his Creation of Destruction abilities he was able to upgrade his PDA so that it could show item cards of guns that aren't from Pandora, all be it less accurately.

**Crescent Rose**

Damage: very high

Accuracy: high

Fire rate: low

Reload speed: high.

Magazine size: low.

_._._._

_**Every Rose has its thorns...**_

+50% critical hit damage.

+200% melee damage.

+shots will knockback both the target and the user.

+can switch between two forms: sniper rifle and war scythe.

+can use different types of dust ammo.

...

They looked at each other for a while...

"...Mind if I'll try it?" - Jay.

"What?.. ummm... I..." - she was rather sceptical.

"I'll let you use mine..." - he smiled to her.

"Well... ok..." -she gave him the weapon but she kept looking at it nervously.

"Chill out, I promise I'll give it back."

He inspected it.

"...Is this thing loaded?""

"Yes."

"Hmm..." - he said as he raised it and aimed at the target.

He was always more of an AR kind of guy but he wasn't bad with snipers either, mainly thanks to his training with Mordecai, Zero and Hammerlock.

*Breath in... *Breath out...

*BANG!

His accuracy was pin-point (_**It's easy if it doesn't move**_) ... but MY **GOD THE FUCKING RECOIL!**

When he came back to his senses he realised that he was now looking at the ceiling and he got moved a couple of meters back. Also his right arm hurt like a motherfucker.

"HOLY SHIT!" - He said while giving the thing back to the girl.

"Wow, you actually didn't fly away, hehe" - she said while giggling.

_**"Wait, just how in the fuck can she use it without any trouble?"**_

He picked up the bullet case to examine it later.

"So... Your turn!" - She said while giving him a look he couldn't quite describe...

...something like a mix of happines, impatience, demanding and... _lust?_

Nah, must be his imagination.

Anyway, he had a small problem now.

"Hmmm just what to show you first?"- So many options!

Eh, fuck it, let's roll a dice.

...aaand it looks like it will be the Chimera revolver.

He digistruced it in his hand.

"WOW! How do you do that?"

"Well... it's so complicated that I myself don't quite understand it to be honest.."

They both laughed at that.

"So what does it do?"

"Well it has this cool effect that every bullet you fire will explode in a random element." - he said as he rolled the cyllinder and gave the gun to her.

"Without any dust? Wow!" - she said it as she inspected the gun from every angle.

"What are the possible elements?"

"Well, fire, shock, acid and regular explosion."

"Woah..."- as she said it, she aimed the gun at the target.

*BANG!

How accurate was she? That question will never be answered since the target was set on fire...

"Oh shoot!" - She said.

"I really should have seen this coming!" - Jay said as he got his Excalibastard and fired at it, freezing it and extuingishing the flames.

"You have a freezing gun too!?"

He just looked at her with a smug grin.

"I've got tons of tricks up my sleeve."

"What's this gun called?" - she said while pointing at the laser.

"Eh?.. OH! Well it's called Excaliba-... Excalibur, of course!"

_**"WE PG 13 NOW, BOIZ!"**_

"Ohhh... And this one!?" -she said while raising the revolver.

"Chimera"

"Cool!... Umm... can I?" - she said as she pointed at the Excaliba-... _Excalibur, of course._

"Sure." - he said as they exchanged guns.

She fired a couple of times, freezing the targets completely, until...

_*Click!_

She run out of ammo.

"Oh, sorry for wasting your ammo, I got carried away..."

"It's... OK" - it wasn't.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I still have some spare batteries."

"Well, ok..." - she said. She then gave it back.

...

...

_Awkward _

...

"...Hey..." - she said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, about back earlier today at the canteen..."

_**"AW shit"**_

"What?"

"You have... beaten those guys... hard..."

"Indeed I have."

"Don't you think you went a bit... too far?"

*SIGH _**"Why is everybody such a pussy in this world?"**_

He thought what should he say...

_**"Thinking which dialogue option will lead to a sex scene be like:" - **_Az interrupted his thoughts

"Listen, Ruby, I admit, maybe I went a bit too far, but think about it - This Cardin guy and his friends belong to this type of people who simply don't understand peaceful talk, with people like them violence is the only option. After all, peace caused by fear is still peace, right?"

"Well, maybe, but... still... It just... doesn't feel right..."

"But ignoring a girl being mocked does?"

He pushed the wrong button.

Her face looked furious for a second, but then it changed, as she realised he was right - she didn't do anything to help that girl...

...

...

"It's late, I think we should go back to our room..." - she said as she went towards the exit.

"...Did I say something wrong?..." - he thought.

But he had still one thing to ask her for.

So he grabbed her by her wrist.

"Hey, I'm sorry." - he wasn't, but shhh

"You don't have to, you are right, I didn't do anything with it myself..."

She looked at him with... _whoah, that face_...

His eyes widened. When she noticed how he looks at her she turned away in embarrasment.

_**"Hello! Azazel to Jacob! Bruh don't just stare at her like that you filthy animal!"**_

Oh shit, right.

"Ummm... you see, I have quite a lot of guns, but I don't have any cool weapons that can change their form like your Crescent Rose, so I was wondering if you could help me build one?" - He said with the best fake smile he could give.

Her mood changed _COMPLETELY_.

"Ohmygoshyouwanttobuildaweaponwithme!?Butyoumeanlikenow?Whatkindwouldyoulike?Abattleaxeorasword?Guylikeyouwillprobablywantasword!" - she started putting eminem to shame

"WHOAH! Calm down!"

"OH..sorry..hehe..." - she smiled.

...

...

...

"So... ummm... it's really late..."

"Oh right...We should go to our room..."

"Yeah..."

_**"Why is it so awkward? Jay, I swear to god, I like you, but you can't talk with a girl for shit."**_

"Shut up" - did he _actually_ started arguing with himself?

_"He is right, though." - Eden!? You too?_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

As they were walking down the corridor Rookie looked through the window.

You can imagine his surprise when he noticed this Jaune guy talking with this spartan girl on the rooftop.

_**"HAHA! The knight boy is gonna get laid right after you completely missed your own opportunity! HAHA!"**_

That's Azazel for ya...

He is supposed to be his inner evil or some shit but in the end he just gives unpleasant comments about the situation...

...But believe me, you don't want to be nearby when he takes over...

Anyway, they entered their room.

"OH, look who came back!" - It was Yang, who was laying in her bed next to Weiss, they were watching something on her scroll.

"So.. How was it?" - Weiss said with a smug grin (Yang probably told her something stupid about it)

"It was so cool!" - Ruby said as she jumped in between them.

"Wewenttothefiringrangeandweshotfromallkindsofgunsandheevensurvivedshootingfrommysweetheartandhesaidthatwewillbuildaguntogether!" - She was in her domain.

"...Is that everything?" - Blake asked while looking away from her book.

"What? You jealous!?" - Yang teased her.

"Wha!? NO!" - she said as her face went red, but she hid it by covering herself with her book, pretending that she was reading.

Girls then giggled and started chatting.

...wow...

_**"Can you tell me what do they even see in you? You are ugly, your personality sucks and you are such a fucking virgin you can't even keep up a conversation with a girl..."**_

Well... he wasn't wrong on the last part...

The closest thing to sex Jay had ever experienced was when Tina tied him to a bed with some lusty intents... thankfully (or unfortunately) Brick intervened and got him out of this.

The lovely mountain of muscles was too oblivious to understand what was going on and he thought that Tina wanted to torture him.

Which he actually took surprisingly calmly - he just said: "Tina! I've already told you you can't torture your friends like that!"... Yikes.

Anyway, who cares, time to sleep.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**A filler chapter... yaaay...**_

_**I have to ask you: "Is this fic so far ok? Or does the plot progress too slowly?"**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Poll results so far:**_

_**Jacob x Harem - 4 votes.**_

_**Jacob x Yang - 1 vote.**_

_**"I don't care" - 1 vote.**_

_**Cya.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Become what I couldn't

...A field trip...

To a place called "The forest of forever fall".

He had to admit this place wasn't ugly at all.

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee, professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." - Witch Bitch.

"Whatever, I guess." - He thought to himself as they all stopped.

Except Jaune, that is, who bumped right into Jay's back.

He just looked at the kinght boy angrily, which was enough to scare him away.

"Each of you has to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however, this forest is full of creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will randezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

_**"Oh, girl, I surely intend to..."**_

"Cmon, Jay, let's go!" - It was Ruby who called him to join her and the rest of team.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jay collected his jar within like 5 mins.

How you may ask?

Turns out shooting at a tree's root with a shotgun is all you need to collect tons of sap, but watch out - people will call you crazy for that! I know, right!?

Anyway, he was now laying while leaning on some other tree, watching as many different girls collected sap in front of him...

...nah, he was looking out for grimm to slaughter...

So he was watching until he saw that Nora girl _drink_ this stuff...

"It's edible?"- He asked himself as he tasted a bit of his own one.

It was very sweet, kinda like honey.

...

He proceeded to collect a few jars more for... personal use.

...

Suddenly someone approached him.

"H-hey..." - Jaune's voice.

That's a surprise... Jay turned around to him and raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something..." - He obviously had something bothering him.

"You just did..." - Jay pointed out.

"Well ..hehe.. yeah.. but... umm..can I?"

Jay rolled his eyes. Whatever...

"Just say it."

"About that canteen incident with Cardin...-"

_**"Aw shit, here we go again..."**_

"-...weren't you afraid?"

...

Jay snorted

"Of what? That idiot Cardin? HAH!"

"...well, you didn't even know that girl yet you decided to take action without any hesitation."

_**"Bruh, how many times can we say that we are not a hero?"**_

"Yeah, I did,... which brings the question: Why didn't YOU do anything?"

"Well,..." - Jaune paused, but then took a deep breath and said - "I was afraid."

Jay laughed. Jaune got sad.

"Bro, how do you expect to fight grimm when you are afraid of such a whimp as Cardin? Haha!"

"Hey! You see, I'm not as strong as you!" - Jaune complained

"And you think that is an excuse? You think I was always such a badass? There was time when i was even more pathetic than you! So you know what i did!?"

"..what?" - that cought Jaune's interest.

"I became stronger, simple."

Judging by Jaune's dumbfounded face he didn't get it.

*Sigh

_"Occasional word of encouragement and I will get paid, right?"- Jay thought to himself_

"Listen, you say you are afraid? Good, means you care. But being too afraid to do anything will only get you killed... _or your loved ones..._" - damn, now he got sad because of this idiot.

"You think you are too weak? So train everyday until you become strong! You think you don't have the courage? Just grit your teeth and do it against your own senses!"

"...I don't know if I can-..."

"Well, certainly not with that attitude! I swear to God you are such a pussy."

"Hey!"

"What? Am I wrong? You wear this armor, a sword, a shield, you have more than you need and you are still afraid? You are supposed to be a knight! A symbol of hope! How do you expect to save others when you are too afraid to fight for yourself!?"

With that, Jay left him.

Jaune started thinking.

The only thing he knew about Jacob was that he was both strong and smart, and after the canteen incident he started to look up to him like to some sort of a god amongst men.

He drew his sword and looked at his own reflection in the blade.

_"I became stronger, simple."_

Jaune thought if he could also do that.

Truth is, his swordmanship skills were rather... questionable, he had rather weak muscles, and he was a coward...

...

...but it didn't mean he had to stay like that...

That's right!

He will simply become stronger!

Noone was born strong, everyone gained their skills because they trained hard everyday!

Jacob, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, even Cardin!

What made him worse than them!?

...

"I mean, better skills, more courage, and much better weapons for example..." - he said to himself.

...

"Wait a minute! Jacob, just like me, fights with a sword and shield, and he is really good at it! Maybe If I'll ask he will teach me how to be better!" - he got his hopes up.

"That's right! If you want to become the best, you have to learn from the best!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**"Bruh I think we just got ourselves into some deep shit..."**_

"Whatever..."

He was now carrying all of his team's jars, because, picture this, Ruby ordered him to.

...

Jacob Rook, vault hunter, angel of apocalypse, slayer of the elemental beast getting orders from a 15 year old girl...

Life is hard...

...

Suddenly, a roar could be heard in the distance.

Jay looked there to notice how Cardin's teammates _**(Fucker was still in hospital, heh) **_were running towards them.

"Ursa! Ursa!" - one of them started yelling while still running.

Jay smiled. - "Aww yeahh!" - he thought to himself.

"Yang, you and Blake, go get professor Goodwitch!" - Ruby.

"You two, go with them, there could be more!" - Pyrrha.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss pulled out their weapons.

"Jay, come with us!" - Ruby.

"...Wait, Ursa was that gorilla, right? Or that bear?" - he asked

"Bear!"

"OHHH..."- he exclaimed as he digistructed his Quad shotgun.

*/*/*/*/*

After a bit of running they finally saw it.

OK, excluding the bird and dragon this had to be the biggest Grimm he had seen so far.

Oh well...

"Oh no!" - Pyrrha said as they all noticed that the monster was about to strike another colleague of Cardin.

_**"Rest in pieces..."**_

When suddenly...

*CLANK!

Beast's attack was blocked by Jaune's shield.

They grappled for a moment, but quite unsurprisingly Jaune got hit and sent flying.

He then got back up, charged at it,... aaaand got hit once again, wow...

Ok, this is mildly amusing... In fact, part of him wanted to just watch...

But there is no way he will let that knight boy steal his precious EXP!

So he charged at the distracted monster while using his Oz kit for some speed boost, while materialising his Xiphos in his right hand, with the Quad in his left, metallic one, and jumped at the beast, thrusted the sword deep into its neck, aimed his shotgun at its face, and pulled the trigger.

Aaaand level up!

Anyway, the bear's head got completely obliberated, with red mist being all that's left.

"AAAAAAARGH!" - Jaune's war cry from behind

Jay turned around to notice that Jaune had litteraly saved his life by beheading yet another grimm, this time a lone beowolf, who menaged to sneak up on them.

Jaune was panting heavily, in fact, he was barely standing.

...

"Good job." - Jay said to him.

"T-Thanks... heh..."

"See, turns out you aren't such a weakling after all, eh?"

"Yeah,... thanks"

"...Well, let's get going I guess." - Jay said as they started to go towards the girls.

Jay smiled.

This reminded him of the days when he was just a vault hunter in training, when he was a constant burden towards his mentors, but occasionally pulling off some sick stuff.

"Oh, right!" - Jaune said- "Can I become your disciple!?" - He said while bowing his head and grabbing him by his shoulders.

...

"What the fuck!?"  
"I want to be as strong as you!"

"Ummm... no?"

"What!? But why?"

"Because... I don't want to?"

"I've just saved your life, you owe me one!"

Jay looked at him angily.

Jaune swallowed his spit - was this too far?

Jay thought about it - I mean, he was getting quite bored lately, lessons are boring, talking with girls is awkward, and he didn't have any friends to spend time with. Sure, Jaune wasn't on the list of people Jacob respected, but at least he was aware of Jacob's superiority, which automatically gave him a few points.

Eh, fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?

"We'll see..."

"YES!" - Jaune jumped from Joy.

_**"This is gonna be fun!"**_

_"That's an unnecessary responsibility, but whatever, I guess..."_

...

Jaune then run of to Pyrrha and started talking with her.

_"I ship them..."_

Jay looked at the knight boy once again.

He got sad when he realised that there was time when he was just like him - young, stupid, truly believing that he could save everyone...

_**"He will get himself killed..."**_

"...Not if I will train him well enough..."

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**So I realised It may look like I was a bit hasty with relationship development, so here are current girls' opinions about Jay:**_

_**-Ruby likes him, but that's it.**_

_**-Yang is completely neutral towards him, and is only trying to get him to do her homework for her.**_

_**-Weiss actually dislikes him, but tries to tolerate him for the good of team.**_

_**-Blake does find him handsome, but that's really it.**_

_**Current poll results unchanged.**_

_**Sorry If this chapter feels a bit short, I think the next one will be longer.**_

_**As always hope you enjoyed anyways.**_

_**Cya.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Vytal Festival?

"AAARGH!" - Jaune exclaimed as he fell down

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Get up, fucker! You think a bad guy will just stand and wait for you to get back on your feet? If we were fighting for real you would be already dead!" - Jacob

Jacob decided to have a small fight with him to see what is he truly made of.

Turns out he wasn't much.

His stance was wrong, his attacks while technically correct were simply too weak, and he kept forgetting he had a shield he could use.

"That's gonna take a lot of work, won't it?" - he thought to himself.

"Get yourself a disciple! It's gonna be fun they said!" - Jacob regretted it, it was one of those decisions that you think were cool at first but you realise just how stupid they truly are once you actually do it.

He heard grunting, so he turned around and noticed that he actually got back up.

He got a flashback from his own training, there were tons of times he got beaten so hard he fell down, but he always got back up.

A devilish smile appeared on his face as he charged at the knight boy once again.

A quick slash from bottom left, Jaune blocked it with his shield.

Jaune attacked him with his own sword, from his upper right.

Jacob just dodged it, made a quick 360 spin and struck him in his head with his sword's handle, knocking him down once again.

Jaune tried to get up, but Jay already holstered his weapons and said:

"That's enough."

"So... how was I?" - Jaune said while barely getting back up, in between his heavy breaths.

"Pretty shit, to be honest."

Jaune got sad and started looking at the floor.

"You are simply too weak, why won't you sign up to a gym or something?"

"Well... I guess you are right..."

"Also, you keep forgetting you have a shield, USE IT! Block enemy attacks with it, hell, use it offensively sometimes to surprise your enemy."

"O...kay..."

"Also, you fight too fair n' square, in real battle this will only get you killed, use some cheap tricks from time to time, like kicking your enemy in the ankle or something."

"That... doesn't sound heroic at all..."  
"Tell that to a thug you will fight someday in the future, I mean, surely if you will be on a date with that spartan girl and a thug will attack you you will want to save her, and not the other way around, right?"

"Who!? Pyrrha? But we are not eve-..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the point is, your enemies will not hesitate to take any advantage they can get, so why shouldn't you?"

...

"Also you should train a bit over pain tolerance, it took surprisingly little effort from me to knock you down."

Jaune just looked down at the floor again.

*Sigh...

"OK, I will give you some cool toy, but you have to keep your mouth shut. I'll be in trouble if anyone will know about this" - Jay said as he digistructed a random white rarity tediore shield he got from Hydra.

"... What's this?"

"That, my apprentice, is a shield, but not like the one you carry on your arm, but an actually useful one, all you have to do is to attach it to your armor and it will create a forcefield around your body that will block any damage you may take, it's powerful enough to block a couple of bullets."

"Whoah!"

"It's not infinite, though, and will have to recharge after everytime you get hit, so keep in mind you are not invincible!" - He said as he threw it to the knight.

He barely catched it, but still.

"Wear it under your armor, and don't show this to anybody. Last thing I need is every student asking me to give them one too, understood?"

"Y-yes!"

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES!" - Jaune answered nervously.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir!" - Jaune said and left the empty arena they sneaked into.

_**"Bruh, finally we are treated with deserved respect!"**_

"Heh, he called me "sir"... feels good."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**NEXT DAY...**_

Jay was sitting in Beacon's weapon workshop, playing around with his "toys".

In fact, he decided to repaint a few of his weapons to make them more his own.

First - Aspis.

While Athena's Crimson-Black wasn't ugly it just wasn't _his_.

So he repainted it - black parts stayed black, all be it in an even darker shade, while crimson ones became painted with bright orange, fluorescent paint.

Also, the good old "Omega" sign on it got replaced by an orange Vault symbol.

Naturally, Xiphos got the same treatment, to keep the two similiar to each other.

Next is Athena's Wisdom - while the gun wasn't bad you can only imagine that the fact that it was pink was problematic for him - as much as he didn't care about the looks, he wanted it to be more threatening - so he repainted it to be black/blood red.

Finally, he repainted his Draco, so that the gun will finally be truly worth its name.

Now it was pitch-black with some lava decals here and there.

"OK, enough of painting, time to do something actually useful."

He then spent quite some time crafting ammo for his guns, while listening to some music on his headphones.

How did he got the ingriedients?

...well, it wasn't 100% legal, but shhh.

While conventional ammo wasn't a problem to him, he still couldn't create rockets, laser energy cells and grenades, so he will have to use them cautiously from now on.

He was crafting some sniper rifle cartridges when he remembered something.

He digistructed Ruby's rifle's bullet case and examined it.

It was something like a .50 BMG, meaning it could fit his Cyclops rifle.

After some quick research on the internet he learned that this world uses dust instead of gunpowder - while cool at first, after watching some ammunition tests he noticed that those bullets were indeed much weaker that gunpowder-powered ones.

"Hmmm..." - would it be possible to mix gunpowder and dust to get these special elemental effects that Ruby talked about without sacrificing base damage?

What if he will load a fire dust bullet into a shock gun? Does it get overwritten or will the bullet deal damage in both elements?

He woke up from his thoughts when someone poked him in his back.

He hid his headphones and turned around, to be greeted by Ruby an Yang.

"Whoah! What's that!?" - Ruby pointed at his weapons, which were still drying.

"I repainted my weapons, they are still wet, so don't touch them." - he said as he grabbed Ruby's hand, who already wanted to touch them.

"What brings you two here, anyway?"

"The Vytal festival, duh! We are going out in a few minutes! You already forgot how eager you were to go out with us?" - Yang said as she moved her eyebrows suggestively.

Jay knew she was sarcastic, that said, he looked at the clock, confused, he could swear he still had tons of time.

10 minutes till departing.

Holy shit! Who would have known that painting your guns would be so enjoyable he lost track of time!

He quickly left a note saying: "Don't touch!" next to his still drying weapons and left off with the girls.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They arrived at the city, to be greeted by a sign saying: "Welcome to Vale!"

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" - Weiss

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." - Ruby- "It's kinda weirding me out"

"How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! All the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed - "You really know how to make a good thing sound boring!"

"Quiet you!"

Jay was just following them, personally he gave zero fucks.

...

_**"Bruh, that white girl surely talks a lot..."**_

"Blah, blah, blah... some students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today... blah,blah,blah..."

"She wants to spy on them so that she will have the upper hand in the tournament." - Blake

"AH! You can't prove that!"

_**"Bro, how about we sign up JUST so that we can make Weiss lose and then purposely lose ourselves? That surely would make her mad! HAHA!"**_

They then noticed a shop on the other side of the street, covered in police tapes.

It looked like it was a crime scene.

Girls approached, so he followed them.

"What happened?" - Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Dust shop robbery, second this week, this place is turning into a jungle." - he said as he left them and started talking with a different detective.

..._Torchwick..._

He should have done something a long time ago, but he didn't, and now he saw consequences.

"Must have been the White Fang! What an awful bunch of degenerates!"- Weiss

"What's your problem?" - Blake

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane!"

_**"Girl, if you could only see our list of crimes on our "wanted" poster!"**_

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are a collection of misguided faunus."

Jay snorted.

"_Misguided?_ From what I've heard they are litteraly terrorists and murderers, which, by definition, makes them psychopaths." - Jay gave his two cents.

"See, even such an idiot as Jay admits it!"

"Yeah, I do! ... wait, what!?"

"Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point" - Ruby

"I know who did this..." - Jacob

"Who?" - all girls asked

"Torchwick, obviously. Ruby, remeber how we stopped him once? We should have killed him then."

"Whoah, that's like... a bit too far..." - Yang said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." -Weiss.

"Well, that's not necessarly true..." - Yang.

Suddenly, a yell could be heard from distance.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

Jay looked around to notice a monkey-like guy running away.

...well that's well-timed...

oh well...

He digistructed his Lyuda and wanted to shoot him, but Ruby stopped him the last second, making him fire in the sky.

"NO! Are you crazy?" - She told other girls to chase the faunus - "You can't just shoot people like that!"

He just rolled his eyes

"Whatever.."

"I mean it!"

"You sure do..."

"What's your problem? UGH! Let's go help them, but I prohibit you from using any guns!"

_**"I swear, once i fuck her in the ass raw she will learn her place!"**_

_"...What the actual fuck, Az!?"_

_..._

Once they got closer they noticed how the monkey boy just run past Blake and other girls.

...shouldn't they catch him or something?...

*Sigh, as always, he has to take care of everything.

So he got ready to to deliever the a punch right into the Ape's face, but, quite unsurprisingly he turned out to be even more agile than him and dodged it while still running away.

Rookie turned to him and digistructed his Equalizer.

"JAY!" - Ruby.

*Breath in... *Breat out...

He recalled the weapon and let him go...

...damn...

"What are you standing for? Get him!" - she said to others

So they chased after him for a while, until he disappeared behind a turn.

Weiss, who was in the lead reached the turn first and run right into some person, making them both fell down.

Ignoring her, Jay kept chasing after the Ape.

(AN: OHH BOI, a chase scene, just a heads-up, I have no idea how make it, so go easy on it.)

_**{Music - Vector OST - Downtown theme}**_

Faunus jumped on some building and started climbing it, it looked like he wanted to parkour his way out of here, but unfortunately for him Jacob could play that game too.

So he started climbing too, and was actually catching up, but then they finally reached the roofs and started playing cat and mouse once again.

Jay smiled, this situatuion reminded him of a certain mobile video game on his PDA - your goal is to run away from a law enforcer while running on top of some buildings, except now he was the one who was chasing.

With that, he accelerated.

There was a gap in between the buildings, but faunus jumped over it without any trouble.

Jay mimiced him and did the same.

They kept running for a while until a wall emerged in front of them.

"Gotcha!"- Jay thought.

But the monkey boy jumped on it and quickly climbed over it.

Genuienly surprised, Jay stopped in front of it and climbed it - much slower that him.

...

Another gap, even bigger that the last one, with next building's roof being much lower.

Ape just jumped and landed on four, almost instantly getting back up and keeping running.

Jacob jumped too, and made a roll when he touched the surface to make the landing softer.

Altough a bit dizzy, he kept sprinting.

A water tank emerged in front of them.

Faunus just quickly jumped/climbed on it and continued running.

Jay had to slide under, which slowed him down.

Then, there were some antennas blocking their way.

Monkey guy just jumped from one to another, while Rookie had to run around them.

Another gap, but they easily jumped over it.

There were a bunch of barrels on this roof, Faunus just jumped over them while doing some rather unnecessary tricks.

Jay tried doing the same, but failed rather miserably.

He heard the fucker laugh at him, so he accelerated and started catching up.

Looks like they run out of buildings to run on top of, as they came close to some construction site...

...But that didn't stop the Faunus, as he jumped on top of a big crane and kept running lenghtwise on it.

Jacob followed him, hoping that he finally got him, but his jaw dropped when the Ape jumped down from the crane itself.

Jay barely stopped in place at the very end of that crane, as he watched the Monkey slide down the hoist and still running away, until he disappeared into the crowd.

Jacob thought about it and came to a conclusion that it wasn't worth it - after all it was just a random pickpocket.

_**{end the music}**_

...

...Now...

...How to get down?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

After picking up his now dry weapons Jay found himself in his room, listening how Weiss and Blake were arguing.

From a few keywords his ears cought it seemed like they were once again talking about Faunus.

Well, whatever...

He was playing that mobile game he mentioned earlier. He wanted to copy some tricks from it.

Suddenly Blake run away.

"Blake, Wait! Come back!" - Ruby tried to chase her.

But she was already gone.

"Wait, the hell just happened!?" - He asked the other two girls.

"DID YOU.. REALLY NOT LISTEN!?" - Yang

"...no?"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"... ok?"

...

"...but seriously though, what happened?"

Yang facepalmed. But then Ruby came back, and having heard that question answered him:

"It looks like Blake is a Faunus..."  
...

...

"...that's it?"

"What do you mean!?" - Yang.

"I mean... you didn't know this?"

All of their eyes widened.

"You knew!?" - Weiss

"Yeah."

"What? Since when!?" - Ruby

"I mean... Her eyes looked like that of a cat, her bowtie twitched from time to time and she was weirdly obsessed with fish... I thought that it was common knowledge..."

"So you knew she was a faunus all along? And it didn't bother you!?" - Weiss

"...should it?" - He didn't understand why people disliked faunus so much - I mean she was a FUCKING CAT GIRL, do you know how much money some people in his world would pay for one night with her?

"Of course not..." - Ruby

"So why didn't you tell us!?" - Weiss

"Again... i thought everybody knew already..."

...

...

...

...

_**"For fucks sake, it's happening again!"**_

Indeed, things have gotten quite awkward, so he decided to go to weapon workshop once again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

OK, so this is how it is...

He just spent all of his spare skill points into a skill that allowed him to craft and upgrade shields...

Result?

He... may have or may not have...

...accidently destroyed The Bee...

Oof.

That was his best shield and he just broke it.

"...shit..."

He tried to rebuild it, but it wasn't possible - one part got completely cracked in two...

...

...

What if?

He digistructed a purple rarity roid rage shield that dropped from hydra - the best one that dropped from it - and this time carefully dissasembled it.

Now he had counterparts of two different shields in front of him.

"Hmmm..."

You see, when he was a kid these things known as "bionicles" were his favourite toys - he built tons of them, and one time when he got bored he got like five of them, dissasembled them, and build a big bionicle dragon out of them, which, coinsidering he was 7 at the time, and that he did it without any instructions was quite astounding.

So he smiled and was about to start merging those shields together, but then he stopped.

"If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it properly!" - he said as he took off his "Flame of the Firehawk", dissasembled it, and added its parts to the mix.

Couse why the fuck not? Am I right!?

So he finally started building...

...

That... was actually... pleasurable... hmm...

...

That said, he digistructed his headphones on his head and played some music.

...

He was really enjoying himself, when suddenly someone poked him in the back.

Ugh... again...

He hid his headphones and turned around, but got surprised when he noticed that it was Weiss...

"Umm... hi?"

"So... what are you doing?" - she seemed rather sad.

"... crafting..."

"Crafting what?" - She raised her eyebrow.

"That is... none of your business!" - He smiled to her - "Just tell me what do you want..."

She looked at the abomination of a shield that Jacob was in the middle of creating, then back at him.

She sighed.

"Tell me, do you think... I'm racist?" 

"... yeah?"

"But I'm not! I don't have anything against Faunus, I just hate criminals! And it just so happens that most of Faunus are, in fact, criminals!"

"Well.. can't argue with that... but... why do you come to me?"

"Because girls are probably mad at me and you simply don't care about anyone or anything!"

"That is true..."

"So tell me, who do you think is in the wrong? Me or Blake?"

"... To be honest I don't care..."

"What!?"

"Humans... Faunus... To me, both are equally miserable..."

"What do you mean!?"

"Wether you are a Faunus or a Human it doesn't matter - life is pointless anyways..."

As he said that he turned around to his shield and continued building it.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm wasting my time with such an idiot like you!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"You are unbelievable! Turn to me when I'm talking to you!"

He just digistructed his headphones and blasted some music.

"HEY!" - She forcefully turned him around and took off his headphones (she had to jump a little, which was rather cute)

"Who do you think you are!?" - she said.

That did it.

"Me!? Who do you think YOU are!?" - he got closer to her and pointed at her

"I'm just minding my own business, and here you come! Unable to cope with your own problems, trying to get me to solve them for you!" - he came closer, forcing her to back up.

"Let me tell you something, princess! I know way too well that you took everything for granted thus far, but that ends here! I will tell you about this world's harsh reality!" - closer...

"Some people don't get everything they wish for, some have to work very hard, and some will never get it anyway! You say you hate Faunus? Well, have you ever thought about what if you were born as one? Do you think you would be able to stay a good person in a world where everybody discriminates you and wishes the worst for you!?" - he got her to back up even further.

"You should be thankful for everything you have! Do you know how many people would kill for a _tenth_ of what you have!? You say YOU had difficult childhood? Oh my, oh my, look at me, how miserable I am, my daddy always comes back angry from work! What about people who don't even know their father? What about people who have lost both of their parents!? What about people who have been honestly working for their entire lives, but end up having everything they have being taken away from them because of big corporations like yours!? What about the people who, picture this, _aren't_ as rich as you and struggle to keep their lives together?"

He got her pushed against a wall.

"I-.. B-but.. N-none of these are my fault!" - She menaged to say.

He ignored it.

"You say YOU had harsh life?... You have no idea about real world..." - he said to her.

He was very close to her, she was just looking at him with teary eyes.

"... Heh... Now, if you will excuse me..." - he snapped his fingers, as he digistructed a welding mask on his face (He completely did NOT "borrow" it from the workshop) and got back to building his shield.

Weiss left, whatever.

...

...

...

...

...Aaand there it is! A mix of a Nova, Maylay and Amplifying shield was ready!

Aaand he could already see the problems with it: the special effects were much weaker than on original shields...

...That said, they were so high before they were overkill anyways, seeing as creatures on this planet were much weaker than on Pandora, so it wasn't such a big problem.

Since it wasn't a manufactured shield his PDA couldn't display its name or brand, so he had to write them down himself.

And that's how a new weapon manufacturer got born - "Rook".

...Now, for the name...

...hmmm..

"How about... "Dragon's Fury"?"

...Yeah, seems fitting.

He equipped it.

*Shield condition display loading*

Well, holy shit, he was proud of himself.

He looked at the clock: 18:55

"Oh shit!" - He said as he quickly got all of his stuff and run to his psychologist session.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Now that he wasn't so fucking pissed off as the last time, he got a proper look at Emma.

Rather slim, black hair tied into a topknot, a pair of glasses, red lipstick on her lips, formal skirt and top, and _**dummy thicc thighs!**_

"So, how's your day been, Jacob?"

"I guess it could be worse."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"... Nah, not really."

"I guess that's nice, now time for some questions!"

...

"First: How do you feel when a problem suddenly pops up in front of you?"

"Well... I guess I get... mildly annoyed and try to solve it as fast as possible."

"And how do you usually solve our problems?"

As much as he wanted to say something along the lines of :"I shoot at it" he knew it would be a stupid decision.

"I dunnno,... I mean... Depends on the problem, right? Sometimes I can just ignore it, sometimes I can talk my way out of it, and sometimes, like with this Cardin guy I have to resort to violence."

"Do you enjoy it when things get violent?"

... ok, ok, time to think of some clever answer...

"... Yeees... But I prefer to avoid it anway..."

"I see... Now.. If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?"

"I mean... Becoming a bazzilionaire wouldn't be bad..."

"Heh... Does that mean that money is the most important thing to you?"

Ahh, playing with words I see...

"It's not the most important thing,... buuut it's high on my priority list, I admit..."

"I see... Now, would you like to talk about your childhood?"

Aww shit.

"Like what?"

"Hmm.. What about your relationship with your father? How do you remember him?"

_**"HAH! Weiss is the only one with daddy issues here!"**_

"I mean... I guess he was a cool guy, now that I think about it..."

"How "cool"?"

"Heh... very cool... He was very patient and almost never got mad, he always took me out for ice cream in summer or hot dogs in the winter... He also always tried to help me out with my homework... altough he wasn't that knowing himself... "

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were rather... simple people... The didn't have any degrees or anything... but they were good people anyway... And they also tried they hardest to give me the best chance to have a good life..."

"Hmmm..." - Emma exclaimed as she wrote something down in her notebook

"Speaking about it, what about your mother?"

"... Mom... Had... Very... High expectations of me..." - Damn, he was starting to get emotional.

"In what way?"

"She believed that I ... could easily get the best grades if I were less lazy..."

\- Back on earth, he was constantly getting Bs without any previous learning, sometimes even As.

"So she put the bar very high for you? And that was too much for you?"

Jay just laughed.

"No, she was right, she was right... _she was right..."_

...

*Beep *Beep *Beep.

Jay instantly got up on his feet and went towards the exit.

"Tommorow at the same time!" - he heard.

Whatever...

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Bruh, that took me a couple of days to write...**_

_**Also, one thing that I completely did not expect was to people start voting again**_

_**Right now, Here are the results:**_

_**Harem - 4 votes.**_

_**Blake - 2 votes. **_

_**Yang - 1 vote.**_

_**"I don't care" - 1 vote.**_

_**Looks like Harem will win, but who knows? I guess I will have to wait for a bit.**_

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Cya!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The prettiest Rose

_**Just a quick note - ...**_

_**...you know that Harem doesn't have to be limited to just team RWBY , right ?**_

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

"She's been gone all weekend..." - Ruby said.

She, him , Yang and Weiss were in town again, looking for her... Well the girls were, Jacob was just following them while drinking from a can of cola.

"I'm sure she's fine" - Jay said, after all, she wouldn't be at Beacon if she didn't know how to fight, right?

"Maybe she is or maybe she isn't. Either way, we have to find her." - Yang.

...

...

...

After some time, Ruby and Yang jumped into a conclusion that randomly calling out for her would be a great idea.

...

"Blaaaaaaaake!"

"Blaaaaaake! Where are yooou?!"

"I don't think this will help..." - Jacob

"So what? You have any better ideas?" - Yang

"I... Do not, actually." - I mean, he didn't care in the slightest to begin with.

"Well then I think you should shut it and help us out."

"Well, I think that ... that... Eh, whatever."

"And I think that Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" - a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a young girl around their age with short ginger hair tied behind her head with a bowtie and shiny emerald eyes.

"Agh!" - Ruby screamed - "Penny! where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys! What are you up to!? Oh, and who is that nice looking guy?"

Jay who was drinking at that moment choked at that.

"We're looking for our friend Blake" - Yang answered her, purposely ignoring the last part.

"Ohhhh! You mean the faunus girl!"

Girls blinked.

"How did you know!?"

"Uhh... The cat ears?"

_**"Well would you look at that? That girl isn't an idiot!"**_

...

They stayed for a while in silence until Penny asked:

"Aaaand who is that nice looking guy?"

Yang just looked at her with a raised eyebrow - "Him?" - she asked while pointing at Jacob.

"Yes."- Penny answered with a smile.

"I'm ...uhh... Jacob Rook"

"He is on our team." - Ruby said.

"Ohhh! That's the guy who was jumping on the rooftops while chasing that Faunus yesterday!"

Girls blinked once again and looked at him

"You did what!?" - Yang and Ruby said in unision, as expected from sisters.

He just smiled at them and proceeded to sip on his cola.

"Anyway, I am Penny Polendina! It's nice to meet you!" - she said while reaching her hand to him."

He grabbed it, shook it and said: "Likewise", though in actuality he didn't care.

...

"So, where is that Blake girl?"

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." - Ruby

Penny gasped, approached her and grabbed her by her shoulders

"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry, Ruby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate!" - she said.

_"Is it just me, or does she seem a little bit... artificial?" - Eden pointed out._

_**"That's the first time in our existence I have to agree with you" - even Az said.**_

Surely it must be just his imagination. Well, whatever.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, but ... we're OK, right guys?" - Ruby turned to her teammates, but the only thing she saw was Jay sipping on the remainings of his drink.

"Were are the others?" - she asked him.

He looked around, looked at her, and shrugged.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"So, Blake is your friend?" - Penny asked Ruby

*Sigh - "Yes, Penny."

"But you're... mad at her?"

"Yes, well, I'm not, but... Weiss is."

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now."

"But, why?"

Jay was following them. Normally, he wouldn't care enough to listen, but this situation has proven to be mildly amusing.

*Sigh - "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

Penny gasped

"Is she a man!?"

Jay once again choked on his drink and barely held back laughter.

"NO, Penny, she's not... I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off"

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things!"

Ruby looked around. She felt so... She couldn't even describe it...

"Me too..." - As she was looking around her sight met with Jacob's...

"OH MY GOD SHE IS MAKING THAT FACE AGAIN!" - he shouted in his mind.

After that she looked away and continued walking.

"...shit, I should probably say something..." - he thought.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." - he said with a fake smug expression.

Ruby looked at him: "Are you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Heh, I hope so." - somehow it actually calmed her down a bit.

"OH RIGHT!" - Penny now slowed down so that she could allign with him.

"Are _you_ friends with Blake?"

He opened his mouth but instead of talking he thought - was he?

"...I... guess I'm not?"

"Why?"

"I mean... We haven't talked together like... at all."

"Why?"

"I... don't know... I mean... She is always in her books, and I'm always either in the weapon workshop or doing Yang's homework... I guess we simply didn't have a chance to talk... well, whatever, I guess."

"OHHH!... Would you want to become friends with her?"

"... define "friendship""

"You know chatting, trying on dresses, painting each other's nails, talking about cute boys...Wait! No! That's between two girls... hmmm... Oh! Ruby!"

Ruby turned around.

"Yes?"

"How does a friendship between a girl and a boy looks like?"

_**"She surely is... unique... in a bad way..."**_

"Well... I dunno... I guess they talk about stuff.. and.. go to places together... and..." - her gaze shifted from Penny to Jay, afterwards she quickly turned around.

"Build guns together..." - she said it so quietly they didn't hear it. Also, her face went a bit red.

"Oh!" - Penny's face now shifted to Jacob - "What she said!"

"I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind..."

*GASP - "Or maybe you want to become _lovers_ with her!?"

Thankfully Jay run out of cola, couse if he hadn't he would have for sure choked again.

Also, Ruby's eyes widened as she started to listen to their conversation more closely.

"..hehehe..." -He looked around - "I don't think I would make a good lover."

"Why!?" - Penny jumped dangerously close to him

"I mean... I'm not really good at being romantic and stuff..."

"WHOAH! That's just like me!"

"Heh... I like her" - Jacob thought... or at least wanted to "Think" , couse he accidently said it aloud.

Penny gasped.

"Would you perhaps like to become lovers with _ME_?"

Again. Would have choked right here.

"Whoah!... that's like... too soon!... Or is it?" - I mean... she wasn't ugly, you know what I'm saying?

"Oh shoot! Yang just messaged me! We have to go to back to Beacon! Sorry, Penny, but we have to go!" - Ruby said. She then hugged her, grabbbed Jay by his hand and started running somewhere while dragging him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jacob was now sitting on a chair at Beacon's firing range, watching over Ruby who once again asked him to show her some of his guns.

_**"If a "sugar daddy" gives girl money, then what are you? ..."gunpowder daddy"?"**_

Anyway, Ruby was trying out his Slag Rapier. She shot at the target, which then got covered in Slag.

"What's that purple substance?"

"Eh? OH! Well, it's called "Slag" - It's a special type of element that is a bit more complex - while it doesn't deal any damage on it's own, targets covered in it will be more vulnerable to all non-slag attacks."

"... I haven't heard of anything like that before..."

"Heh... I told you I have tons of tricks up my sleeve..." - he said with a smug grin.

"OK... but... How is it made?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" - he said as he closed his eyes and started drinking yet another cola he bought on their way back to Beacon. This taste reminded him of his childhood on Earth.

When he finished he opened his eyes to notice Ruby's face right in front of him.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Ohh shiiit... Just what should he say?

"It's umm... a biproduct of refining a very rare type of dust... that's probably why you haven't heard about it." - he half-lied.

"Ohhhhh..." - her eyes widened as she looked at the weapon again.

"Oh thank god she fell for it..." - Jay thought.

...

"Wait, but if it's so rare, how did you get your hands on it?" - she asked.

A drop of sweat appeared on Jay's head.

"Ummm... I... I..." - he needed to come up with something.

...

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"...Ahh! what could I say that she would fell for and stop questioning me about anything in the future? How to explain all of this to her?..."

...

A lightbulb was lighted over his head.

"Couse, you see, I used to be a special gear tester at Atlas." - that's what he came up with.

...

"WHAT!?" - she got very close to him.

"Omygoshthatexplainseverything!Thatslagthingyallofyourcoolweaponsthatmetallicarmthatcooldeviceonitandyourabilitytomaterialisegunsoutofnothingness!" - she couldn't contain herself.

Jacob deadpanned - "Y..Yeah, exactly..." - hopefully he won't pay for that lie in the future...

She was extremely happy and soflty hopping around him...

...until she realised something and stopped in place...

"Wait! How could you be employed at Atlas if you are so young?"

...ohhh shiiit...

...Cmon, Jay, think of another lie!...

"...Ummm... couse... You see... I wasn't employed, but, ummm... MY DAD WAS! Yeah, that's it!"

"Ohhhh! That's so cool! I would like to meet him someday!" - she said with a smile.

...aww man...

"That... is impossible..."

"What? Why?"

... *breath in... * breath out...

"He's dead..."

Her expression changed from a smile to a look of compassion and empathy.

"...oh... sorry..." - she said as she looked down on the floor...

...damn...

"It's okay... I... already accepted it..." - although sad, he said with a ..._genuine_ _smile_...huh.

He also patted her on her head.

She then hugged him.

"Just what in the fuck is going on!?" - he panicked in his mind.

_**"Shut up! I'm trying to follow the plot!"**_

_"What a heartbreaker you are..."_

...

...

"What happened?" - she asked with a sad voice, which was slightly muffled, as her face was on his chest.

...aaand he has to lie again... wow, he actually felt bad.

"Five years ago, a car accident... Both dad and mom died... I survived... that's also when I lost my arm... Good people can die of stupid reasons..."

...

...

"Well, you see, I have also lost someone..." - she whispered

...Shit, he should probably say something...

"... Everyone does at some point..." - he wispered back to her.

What even was that? Was that supposed to make her feel better?

No, it was... truth.

She hugged him even stronger.

"My mom... she died when I was small... She was cool, you know?"

"Heh... I don't doubt that..." - he finally embraced her as well.

When he touched her she finally realised what were they doing as her face went completely red.

Jay felt that and realesed her.

She then looked at him with ashamed smile.

Jay's eyes were emotionless, but he did have a small smile on his face.

That said, inside he was panicking...

...

...

*IDEA!*

"Hey..." - he said to her as he got slightly closer.

"Y-Yes?" - she was nervous.

"...Weren't we supposed to build a gun together or something?"

Her face became happy once again.

"OH YES! ... you want to do it now?"

...He just smiled at her.

.

.

.

.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**TFW romantic scene isn't trash...**_

_**Bruh, I almost feel bad for Ruby that she (most likely) won't have him for only herself...**_

_**Also, whoever said he ships Jacob x Penny - you are a legend.**_

_**Speaking of, current poll results:**_

_**Harem - 5 votes.**_

_**Blake - 2 votes.**_

_**Yang - 1**_

_**Penny -1**_

_**"IDC" - 1**_

_**Also, this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but after looking at traphic graph on this fic I noticed much more people read "romantic" chapters...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...I guess I'm a hentai artist now, oh well...**_

_**Cya!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Joy of Creation

"So what are we building?" - Ruby asked, excited.

"I was thinking about a machine gun / two handed sword hybrid..."

"Cool! You got the parts?"

"Of course I do..." - He said with a smile as he digistructed a purple rarity bandit machine gun with a gatling barrel on the table.

He had learned his lesson after the Bee incident and now he will use some weaker guns first, rather than instantly trying doing it with his good ones.

"Whoah! Just how many guns do you even have there?" - she said as she grabbed him by his PDA and pulled it closer to her, trying to activate it.

"...around fifty..." - he answered as he pulled his arm away from her.

Her jaw dropped.

"Why would you even need that much?"

"... The correct question is: "Why wouldn't I?"" - he said with a smug grin.

"Hehe, fair enough..."

...

"...Sooo, how should we start?" - she asked.

"...I dunno... I thought you would know that..."

"Well... I guess...we should... maybe... ok,I have no idea actually..."

Well that's a bummer. But let's be honest here, Jay automatically assumed she knows how to build one from scratch only because she used a weapon like that.

...Wait! Creation of Destruction for the win!

He quickly respecced all of his skill points and maxed out a skill called "Gunsmith" - pretty obvious what it does.

Also, he got a skill which allowed him to copy designs of weapons he examined.

Ruby just watched him as he was clicking on his PDA.

"Could you show your Rose for a second?"

"Umm.. ok?" - she said as she pulled it out and placed it on the table.

Jay scanned it and added its blueprint to his data base, so that he could reverse-engineer its design.

"What did you just do?"

"Copied its design, now I know how it works."

In reality he had no idea what the fuck he was looking at, but his skills will do that for him.

"Creation of Destruction" truly feels like cheating at times...

"Wait, so you could build a second Crescent Rose if you would want to?"

"Wha?... I mean... I guess I could... Would you want it?"

"OH? No, no, I was just curious..."

She looked at her weapon - could he really make a perfect copy of her sweetheart?

...

"OK, I think I got it. Could you bring some tools?"

"What kind?"

"All of them..."

She smiled and started searching through workshop's counters

"OH! Could you also bring some dust vials? The more types the merrier."

"From where?"

"I dunno, borrow from Weiss or something..."

"... You think she would give them to us?"

"...Probably not, now that I think about it..."

"Why would you even want them, anyway?"

"So that our weapon will be able to use them, duh!"

She felt weirdly warm inside when he said "our".

"...I guess this can be always done later... Well, I guess we can start..." - he said as he started partially disassembling his MG.

She got closer and watched for a bit until she asked:

"What can I do?"

"..Wha?.. OH! ... Well, I guess you could bring me some cola." - he smiled.

She deadpanned and looked at him angrily.

"Heh, just kidding... what could you do..hmm.. let's see... you know how to forge a sword?"

"...no?"

"Well then get me two 90 cm long sheets of some very durable metal."

"What?" -she snorted - "From where?"

"I dunno, you are a smart girl, think of something..." - he smiled to her, then he turned back to his gun.

...

She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" - she said, frustrated - "I'll bring you that cola!"

He didn't turn around, but a big smile appeared on his face.

"That would be most appreciated..."

"Oh, shut it!"

His smile became even bigger.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ruby entered her room.

Yang and Weiss were laying on their beds.

"What are you up to?" - Yang asked her.

"Umm... nothing!" - she said as she approached Jacob's bed and started looking for something in his bags.

Seeing this Yang got up and approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you spying on Jay? Couse, if yes, then I want to join in!" - she said with a smile.

"Wha?... NO! I'm just looking for something he asked me to bring him."

"Oh right! You spent the entire day with him!"

Ruby made a small gasp: "Did I!?"

"Yes you did! So, how was it? Aything cool happened?" - she said while moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"NO! Nothing happened! We were just... shooting from different guns.. and stuff..."

"Hmmm... What kind of "stuff"" - Yang said with a smug grin.

"OH,... you know..." - she put on her hood and turned away.

"...hugging and stuff..." - she whispered with her face red.

Yang's eyes widened. Truthfully up until now she had no idea there's been an actual thing going on between them, she's been just teasing them...

...But her own little sister together with... _Jacob_?

He was...

he was...

..._not that bad_, now, when she thought about it - Yeah, he can be an asshole at times, but other than that he is not that ugly and extremely smart - as evidenced by his grades and the fact that he always did her homework correctly for her.

...but... she still couldn't quite accept it... _wonder why?_

"...Did he force himself on you?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool and all, but where is he now?" - Weiss said after getting up.

She's been quiet all day because of what he said to her, but now that she had time to think about everything she wanted a rematch in their argument.

"Oh, well... at the workshop...OH shoot! I should go back already!" - she said as she returned to searching for that sacred cola bottle.

"Well then I'm going to him!" - Weiss said.

Yang, who was still processing everything, asked: "Why?"

"To show him his place!"

"AHH! Where is it!" - Ruby exclaimed as she was still looking for it.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Weiss was in front of the workshop, she could hear the sounds of Jacob working.

It looked like he was using a grindstone...

"Ok, Weiss, you are gonna get inside and tell him what you really think about him - this idiot who thinks he is the smartest man in the world needs to learn his place!"

*Breath in *Breath out...

...she opened the door and entered...

What she saw was topless Jacob who was sharpening a blade on a grinding stone on the other side of the room, with a welding mask on his face. The welding mask had a painting of an opened shark's jaw and horns attached on both sides (AN: yeah, basically sledge's mask).

When he noticed her he stopped his work and came close to her.

She just looked at his muscular body, but what she found most surprising was the fact he had scars all over it - although he had slept topless before, she never looked at him too much.

"You think _you_ had harsh life?" - she remembered what he said to her earlier.

He took the mask off and raised one eyebrow.

She swallowed her spit.

"Cmon, Weiss, tell him how big of an asshole he is!" - she scolded herself in her mind.

"U-umm...Y-you..." - she was stuttering.

He raised his other eyebrow.

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You should apologize to me..." - she said with a neutral tone. But inside she was nervous.

"...Will you leave me alone if I will?" - he simply asked.

"Y-yes."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Now leave." - he said with emotionless voice.

"What!?... OH! He doesn't care in the slightest, does he?" - she thought.

Why!? How can he be so casual about it? She's been thinking about him the entire day, but he hasn't thought of her!? He just spends quality time with Ruby!? What does she have that she doesn't!? She is just as beautiful as her!

...or maybe...

...Ruby is simply a better person?...

...

"... I'm sorry... " - she said against her own will

Jacob raised his eyebrows once again.

"For what?" - he almost wanted to laugh at this point.

"... nothing..." - she turned back to him, but kept looking at the floor.

Jay just rolled his eyes. Oh well.

"Well, since you're here, there is one thing I would like to ask you, I guess."

She looked up.

"Could you give me some of your dust vials? The more types the merrier. Of course, I'll pay for them."

She raised her eyebrows, why would he even need them?

She looked around the room and noticed Ruby's Crescent Rose and a different gun's remainings laying on the table.

"W-what do you need them for?"

"I'm building myself a weapon. Ruby helps I guess. I would love if it had an option of switching between different types of dust... that's it."

"Don't you have a weapon already?"

"Like I said: "The more the merrier"" - he said whith a smile. Crafting weapons was one activity that made him less of an asshole... temporarily, that is.

"...Why would I even want to help him?" - she thought.

She looked at the Crescent Rose again.

"You said that Ruby helped?"

"...Yeah?"

She had that weird feeling that she couldn't quite describe... but she was sure that it had something to do with her, Jay and Ruby... could it be... _envy_?

"Of course not!" - she shouted at herself in her head

"They are just making a gun, nothing more!... Not that I care to begin with!"

...yet that feeling didn't go away...

"You mean you want it to use different types of dust, like my Myrtenaster?" - she said

Jay got surprised at first - "What a stupid name..." - he thought.

"Yeah, exactly."

She can't just give him what he wants, she has to make him earn it!

"...and what will I get in return?" - she said while she came back to her usual self.

"...Like, money... I guess?"

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right, you don't lack that, heh." - Jay realised his mistake here.

"...Sooo... I dunno... A favour I guess?"

"Will you do anything that I ask for?" - she asked him.

OK now THAT was a dangerous question.

Jay looked at his weapon, that was still in the middle of being created.

...Crap... He _really_ wants that interchangeable dust ability - mainly to test out just how strong dust can be.

"...What would you want, for example?"

Weiss' eyes widened - she hasn' thought of that yet.

"... Now? Nothing. ... But tomorrow? Who knows?" - she said with a smug grin.

_**"Bro, she's gonna fuck us up, I can feel it... And not in a good way..."**_

Jay felt that too, but whatever.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a deal!" - he said with a fake smile.

They then shook each other hands while having their mandatory stare contest.

"You stay here, I'll bring you your dust vials."

*_fashionably walks away*_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Ahhh! I can't find it!" - Ruby exclaimed

"What are you even looking for?"

Ruby blushed. She knew that if she said that he litteraly sent her to get him a drink Yang would get angry, so she decided to "colorise" it a bit.

"Well, we were working so hard that he told me to take a rest for a bit and to drink some of his cola!"

Yang swallowed her spit and nervously giggled.

"His cola you say? hehe..."

Ruby looked at her.

"Yaaang? You want to tell me something?"

"Well, you see, hehe, I accidently drinked all of his drink..." - she said with a nervous smile.

"What?... And you didn't even share with me!?"

"Hehe..."

At that moment Weiss came in, and ignoring them, started to look something in her cases.

"So what did you tell him?" - Yang asked.

"To who?" - Ruby asked

"Your boyfriend!"

"He's not my - ...!"

"Quiet, you two! What I told to him doesn't matter, what matters is that he finally treats me with respect!"

"...What do you mean?" - Ruby and Yang said together.

"Well, if you must know, he was rude to me earlier, and now he has just apologised." - She said with a smug grin.

"Rude in what way?" - Yang asked. A reason to keep him away from her sister, perhaps?

Weiss' grin disappeared as she felt ashamed again.

"It... doesn't matter..." - she said as she took a couple of dust vials and her rapier and left.

...

"Wait, weren't those..." - Ruby said, reffering to vials Weiss carried.

!

She went after her.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Jacob was really having a good time.

I mean, he never thought creating things you will use to murder people with later could be so fucking enjoyable!

The weapon he was trying to build was supposed to be able to switch between two forms - Bandit spinigun and a double-bladed sword with rifle's barrel between the blades, so that it could still somewhat fire even while in melee form.

Why did he want a transforming weapon in the first place?

Well, first of all - it was badass as fuck.

Second - if he will succed it will take him one step closer to building the ultimate weapon he always dreamed of - a weapon that could tranform into any other gun or weapon it scans.

To put it more simply, he wanted a gun that could scan other guns and transform into them at any time later.

Just like with his PDA's ability to add alien technology to it to upgrade itself.

Anyway, he almost finished, he just needed to wait for Weiss to bring him the stuff.

He heard the sound of doors opening, so he smiled and turned around.

...but that smile dissapeared when he noticed that both Ruby and Weiss entered, with Ruby being visibly upset.

...I mean, it's not like he did anything wrong, right?...

"I've got what you asked for." - Weiss said while giving him many different coloured dust vials.

She then pulled out her rapier.

"Ruby also told me what you did with her weapon, and I thought that you may need my Myrtenaster as well..."

While he didn't _need_ it, it would indeed make things easier.

"Well that's cool I guess." - he said with neutral voice as he reached for it.

Weiss' eyes widened from anger as she pulled the weapon away from him.

"He needs to know its worth!" - she said in her mind.

"... That will cost you another favor!" - she said with a smug grin.

He just raised one eyebrow and looked back to his weapon.

"I guess it's not necessary..." - he said.

"What!? Of course it is! Do you know just how high-quality it is!?"

He just kept crafting.

"Ugh! Fine!" - she said as she put her rapier next to Ruby's weapon.

"But you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT refuse to complete my wish once I will give it to you!"

"Whatever, I guess..."

"...You are the worst!" - she said as she left them.

Just how can he act so casual when talking with her?

...

Ruby approached him.

"My sister drinked all of your stupid cola..." - she said with angry tone.

...just what did he do?...

...was building guns together some sort of taboo in this world?...

...Damn, the worst part is that he doesn't even need her anymore, but he knows he has to give her something to do or she will stay mad at him for the next few days.

He looked at the soon-to-be-finished weapon.

"You think you can finish it?" - he asked her, while also giving her some blueprints he speedpainted before.

She looked at them, then at him, then at Weiss' rapier. She puffed her cheeks

She didn't like it, it was supposed to be just her and him, and not her,him _and Weiss_.

She sighed - "We are just building a gun, nothing to get jealous about..." - she thought.

"I guess I can..."

"Great!"

While she was finishing the weapon Jacob scanned Weiss' rapier design into his PDA and quickly made some small changes to the blueprints and then together with Ruby finally finished the weapon.

"Aaaand there it is!" - he said

The gun looked... Pandoran enough, I guess...

A purple-rarity bandit spinigun with two big (30 cm) bayonets attached to each side of the barrel, scopeless, much less bulkier and slightly shorter body than normal. Also, the ammo box was now attached under an angle, which was inconvenient to say the least...

...That said, it worked... kinda...

As for its melee form - it looked much better - A pretty massive sword with two blades on one side (bayonets could extend into 90cm blades) , with the gatling barrel in between them. While its body and stock transformed into a handle, the ammo box had to be detached. If he will want to shoot from it in melee form he will have to craft some small 20-round magazine boxes.

It also was able to hold dust vials that would (well, "should") add elemental powers to gunpowder-powered bullets. Thank's to Weiss' sword design, this could also work with the blade - for example, if he will load a fire dust vial the blade would be set ablaze.

Now that he thought about it, his special ability could do that too, but that would require his enemy to use a fire weapon on him.

The vial could be loaded under gun's stock while in gun mode, or attached to the handle's cap while in melee form.

Overall it wasn't bad - the only real flaw was that it was pretty heavy, but that's when his robotic arm comes into play.

Ruby who already calmed down looked at it with shiny eyes and asked quietly:

"How are we gonna call it?"

hmm... good question...

He added it to his inventory as another "Rook" weapon and now he was thinking about the name itself.

"I mean, the fire rate increases as I hold down the trigger, so I will most likely use it against big groups of opponents, and the sword form will make me kinda look like some medieval warrior..."

He looked at it again - since it was based on a purple rarity bandit weapon it was made from red alloy, with parts of actual gold here and there, and with bandits' paintings all over it - you know, some psycho masks, skags, vault symbols and even...

...The Warrior... (the boss)

"Heh... Why? "The Warrior", of course! Simple and cool!"

Ruby puffed her cheeks. It wasn't great, but she guessed it wasn't bad either.

"...Does it work?"

A devilish smile appeared on his face

"...Only one way to find out..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**I... don't actually have anything to say...huh...**_

_**...**_

_**Cya, I guess...**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Bonding

_**Today, at WatchMojo. com we are going to present to you top 10 cancelled anime series that got recontinued.**_

_**Number 10: original "Lost Traveller".**_

_**Altough its author is an idiot who can't make up his mind at the end of the day he is still a beginner and has a right to make a mistake or two. He's still an idiot though.**_

_**Number 9:...**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were asleep, but he wasn't.

It was night, but he doesn't plan on sleeping tonight.

After checking if all of his guns were loaded he dressed up in his old clothes, which got repaired since his fight with the grimm dragon, put on his class mod mask and sneaked out of Beacon.

After seeing that robbed dust shop a few days back he realized this world, although it still feels like heaven when compared to Pandora, still has its darker sides.

And he will not stand for it.

Sure, "They just steal dust, not money" one could say.

But Jay was too smart for this bullshit.

He knew exactly what was going on.

Hear this, here are the facts:

1\. Someone is stealing a shit ton of dust, right? There is no point in believing all of those robberies were random. Someone is in charge for all of this.

2\. They don't steal money, why?

In Jay's mind, the only logical explenation was that a certain group is preparing for war.

They need dust to fuel their weapons.

But who?

White Fang? Torchwick? Some other nation perhaps?

It doesn't matter.

_He will kill them anyway._

_**"Yeah, sure, but where are you even going?"**_

"Think, Az, you have a shit ton of dust to transport somewhere far away, and you are currently located in a coastal city."

_**"Ahh, the docks, of course!"**_

Jay smirked.

_Smartest man in the world._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Darkness.

If not for the crickets it would be completely silent.

He was laying on top of some building, with his silenced Cyclops, watching carefully his surroundings.

There wasn't anything going on yet, but a big quantity of Weiss' company container's only assured him of his thinking process.

Is its logo really a snow flake?

Wow.

For how long has he been laying here?

Pfft. I dunno. A couple of hours?

Sniper's most important trait is patience.

So he was laying here, occasionaly taking a sip of water or maybe quickly eating some sandwiches he made himself earlier.

_"Sniper's a good job, mate"_ \- someone once told him.

And yeah, he had to agree that there was something weirdly entertaining in sitting in one spot for hours, ready to take someone's life in any second.

...

In order to kill time he started watching some videos on Remnant's equilivant of EchoNet, that ranged from gun tests to actually educational videos about things like grimm and dust.

All kinds of knowledge can come in handy someday.

_Jacob is way smarter than he wants to be perceived._

He wanted to become a scientist when he was a kid, remember?

...

...

...

Suddenly he started to hear some noise that got louder and louder, it was very similiar to a buzzard's engine, but he knew at this point that it was just a bullhead.

He patiently waited for it to land and aimed at the exit, which has opened.

A singular person emerged from within - his (or her) attire was really weird, kinda reminded him of a medieval chainmail. That person was also wearing a hood and a weird mask, effectively hiding his identity.

However, Jacob did notice the symbol that person was wearing - head of a wolf with three scratches behind it.

White Fang.

_**"They are the bad guys, right?"**_

"To be honest I don't care."

A bunch more of them appeared, one of them was carrying a weapon that most likely was an assault rifle (guns here are _really_ weird).

Jacob's cyclops was his most modified weapon - on top of having a silencer, a laser sight, a bipod and a scope with variable zoom it also had a parabollic microphone attached to it, which was able to pick up sound waves from very far away.

It's primary function was to detect supressed gunfire, but it could also be used as a spying tool, and that's exactly what Jacob did.

"Alright, grab the tow tables." - the one with the gun said.

They then started to do their thing.

Jacob started to make a plan how to take them on.

Shoot them like ducks? Nah, I will be able to kill one or two, but the rest will have time to run away.

Frontal Assault? Well, I don't doubt that I will be able to win, but this could attract some unwanted guests (read: police)

Sneak up on them and try to elliminate them quietly?

That's an option.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" - A shout woke him up from his thoughts.

...aand there he is...

_***Roman Torchwick***_

_**-Ladies and gentlemen... We got him.**_

Jacob smiled.

Well that was easy

_**Igniting the Torch**_

_**[*] Find Roman Torchwick**_

_**[ ] Kill him**_

_[ ] ...By setting him on fire +++_

He started to say something, but Jacob didn't care.

He dematerialised his Cyclops and exchanged it for his Boneshredder smg.

He then jumped down from his building and started to slowly approach all of them.

_**"Frontal Assault it is..."**_

As he was creeping up on them while sneaking between the containers he started to hear a commotion.

He peeked his head from behind a container and noticed that Torchwick was being held hostage by...

_**"Yo! We found the cat girl!"**_

...

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" - he shouted in his mind.

She disappears for days but she just _HAS TO _show up in the worst time and place possible and ruin his plans!?

"How am I supposed to kill them all without that stupid bitch getting hurt in the process!?"

"...Why do I even care!?"

_"Because no matter how hard you try to deny it you are still a good person."_

*Breath in

*Breath out.

...His internal struggle got interrupted by a sound of more bullheads appearing.

He quickly peeked from behind his cover - everyone was distracted by them.

Looking at Blake it turned out that Torchwick broke free from her grasp and was now aiming his cane at her.

He rushed to jump in between them.

*/*/*/*/*

_**Blake's POV**_

"What's going on? I don't understand!" - she thought after seeing that the White Fang were apparently cooperating with Torchwick.

She was too distracted to pay proper attention to her hostage, who took advantage of that and broke free by shooting from his cane around her feet.

She quickly released him and jumped away from him, but he was already aiming at her.

*Bang!*

"Is this it?" - she thought and closed her eyes.

*CLANK!*

After opening them she noticed that a certain figure jumped in front of her and took the shot for her.

Thanks to her enchanced eyesight she could see him clearly in the darkness - leather cloak, an armband with an upside down "V" in a circle, dark brown hair, and a weird black mask on his face with shiny red eyes. He held some sort of a gun in his right hand and a shield in his left. He used the said shield to protect her from Torchwick's shots.

*/*/*/*

After realising that his shots don't work Torchwick just stopped shooting and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Aww c'mon... Who are you even?" - he said with a bored voice, reffering to the dark figure with a mask and a shield which apparently could block all of his shots without any trouble. And his shots had a power of a small frag grenade.

"Jacob!?" - Blake shouted to her saviour.

"Wha!? You brought your boyfriend too?" - Torchwick teased.

Jacob didn't say a thing. His brain was in its battle mode.

Instead he threw Aspis at him and digistructed the Clipper in his left hand.

A bright orange glow flew towards torchwick who barely menaged to dodge it.

Aspis flew a bit more until it hit a container, blowing it up.

"Wow! That is a nice shield!" - Torchwick was genuinely surprised.

Jacob's only response was releasing lead wind towards Torchwick and his mobsters.

The trash died almost instantly, Torchwick was a bit more problematic.

A whole bunch more of cannon fodder jumped out of the bullheads.

Some had guns, but most of them had swords.

_**"Never bring a knife to a gunfight."**_

Jacob would have shot them down, believe me, but a certain Ape boy stopped his plans by jumping in between them.

"Jeezus fucking Christ, how many times will I get interrupted!?" - he complained in his mind.

Monkey guy was actually pretty good at fighting - knocking most of White Fang down relatively easily, but shit really hit the fan when he pulled out some sort of a foldable staff and started smacking everyone with it.

"I honestly don't care anymore" - Jay said as he exchanged his weapons for the Warrior in its melee form.

"Might as well try it out" - was his thought process.

One White Fanger approached him and swung his sword sideways.

Jacob deflected it and quickly followed by launching his double blade into the man's chest, easily impaling him. That was enough to kill him, but not enough for Jacob.

He pulled out his heavy sword, made a quick 360 to give the blade more velocity and slashed across the corpse's neck, beheading it.

"OH GOD!" - some screams of fear could be heard from others.

Ah, right, they are just some terrorist-wannabes, and not actual murderers and psychopaths he had gotten used to.

Oh well.

Another one approached, this one also had a shield.

Not giving him a chance, Jay swung from left to right, forcing him to block. Jacob then immediatly poked at the shield, knocking him back a bit and made yet another 360 spin.

White Fanger attacked with his sword, but to his surprise Jacob fell down to his knees, ducking under his blade and with all of Warrior's momentum slashed horizontally, cutting off both of man's legs.

Man fell down on his back and started crying in agony, but Jacob silenced him by impaling him after making yet another 360 spin ( he really likes to do it, kay? ).

Judging by the hesitation of another two they must have realised that Jay was something more than just a young huntsman.

Jacob charged at one of them. He tried to deflect his sword, but it got stuck in between Warrior's blades, and just like that Jacob impaled him. Seeing as there was a container behind him the blades got stuck in it, and Jacob had problems pulling it out.

The other guy wanted to take advantage of this, so Rookie had to leave the sword there - it's not like anybody will steal it, after all - and digistructed his Xiphos in his right hand and a Buzzaxe in his left.

After quickly disarming the goon (literally) Rook swung his buzzaxe vertically from down to up, indulding it in man's throat. He then turned around and used it to pull the poor bastard over his shoulder, making him fall on his back in front of him and then impaled his heart with Xiphos.

Covered in blood from toes to head at this point he noticed that nobody dared to approach him.

They were afraid of him.

A devilish smile appeared under his mask.

He saw them exchange their swords for rifles.

_**"Ohh so NOW they want to shoot?"**_

Now pulling out his Slag Rapier and Ajax' Ogre Jacob just turned them all into swiss cheese.

They menaged to get a couple of shots on him, but his "Dragon's Fury" was able to stop them.

"Alright, now for the main attraction" - Jacob said with a happy voice after turning towards Torchwick, who was fighting with Blake (and Monkey boy later on) this entire time.

But before that he went and got his Warrior back.

*Clank*clank*clank*clank* - the sound of weapon transforming was so pleasurable it was actually kinda freaky.

Slowly approaching towards the fighting trio Jacob recalled the hybrid weapon and exchanged it for the Clipper.

_He was a completionist, after all._

Blake and Monkey boy _(Jeezus Christ that just sounds rude, can we call him "Cesar" or something like it?)_ were pretty tired but now they had more hope thanks to him helping them.

They together started slowly approaching him.

"Ohoho! You are approaching me?" - Torchwick taunted.

"Can't set your ass on fire without getting close." - Jay responed with emotionless voice.

_**(AN: IS THAT A FUCKING JOJO REFERENCE!?)**_

"Ohho! The get as close as you like!" - after he said it he quickly aimed his cane above them and shot.

...

"What?" - Jacob looked up - "OH SHI-...!"

He has been cut short because a fucking container fell on him.

"Cesar"'s face looked like he just saw a man got kicked in the balls

Blake gasped and covered her mouth, eyes widened

"JACOB! NO!" - Ruby's voice echoed throughout the docks, she has just arrived together with Penny, whom she came across on the streets.

"...Wow, I actually didn't expect that to hit..." - Torchwick said, surprised.

...

"...So ummm..." - Torchwick wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a sound of something gathering energy from under the said container.

...Suddenly...

*BOOM!* - container exploded, causing the girls to gasp again.

*BOOM!* - again

*BOOM!* - and again

*BOOM!* - with fourth explosion the container no longer existed.

A soft giggle could be heard, which then changed into a demonic laugh.

A dark figure emerged from within the flames, its now torn cloak was waving with the wind, small fire explosions constantly being created.

They couldn't see his face, but they saw his eyes that were shining red, almost as if red flames were in them.

After he stopped laughing he said with cold voice:

"Okay, Now I'm mad."

Even Torchwick felt a little bit scared. He won't show that, of course.

"Wow... You really are a pain in the ass aren't you?" - As Torchwick said it, a bunch more of bullheads appeared...

...When suddenly...

They all got cut in parts by some powerful green lasers.

Looking towards its source Jacob noticed it was that weird girl from yesterday.

What was her name, again?

Pfft, He doesn't remember, but he remembers that she wanted his D.

_**"Okay, I need a drink"**_

Bullheads parts fell in water, not causing any additional damage.

"...These kids just keep getting weirder..." - Torchwick said.

_**"Amen." **_\- Azazel added.

Oh right, almost forgot why he's here in the first place.

Raising his gun (now Incendiary Lyuda) at Torchwick, who was now getting away, he aimed, but for some reason he couldn't hold the gun still.

Holding his breath he somehow forced himself to aim properly and shot.

*BANG!*

Bullet flew and split into three mid-flight, with the side ones killing some random White Fangers who were unfortunate enough to stand in their trajectories, with the main one hitting Torchwick right into his ass, piercing him through and igniting him.

Jacob saw the blood, the small flames, and most importantly, heard Torchwick's cry of agony.

Bullhead's doors closed, making Jay unable to finish him off.

...

...

...No EXP was rewarded...

_...So he lived..._

...

Dragon's Fury was now in the process of recharging, so Jay stopped emiting Fire Novas.

...He just stood there, staring into the direction that Torchwick flew...

...fuck...

...shit...

...FUCK!...

...GOD DAMN IT!

HE HAD HIM! HE HAD HIM ON A SILVER PLATE AND HE LET HIM GO!

...ohhh this is bad...

If he was still with the Vault Hunters they would make fun of him.

...ALL BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING CAT GIRL!

_"C'mon, don't blame this on her, you had tons of time to kill him, but you wanted to show off."_

With his eyebrow twitching from anger and gritting teeth he looked up into the sky.

...Holy fuck, was the Moon here always this shattered!?...

*Breath in...

*Breath out...

_...Whatever..._

_..._

"J-Jay?" - Ruby asked from behind him.

...Ohhh shiiit...

...Ehhh... There is no point in pretending anymore...

"Yeah?" - he turned to her.

She was looking at him suspiciously, rest of the gang behind her.

"...Is...Is this really you?" - she asked with her gun in her hands, pointed at the ground.

Oh right, he still has his stupid mask on.

He looked around, a lot of bloody corpses around, some dismembered.

He now looked at himself. His clothes were torn and covered in blood.

*Sigh*

He took off his mask, revealing his silver eyes.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him for a moment after hiding her gun.

...

...

...

"It... wasn't the first time you ki-... did _**it**_, was it?" - she said very quietly.

"...No."

She covered her mouth and her eyes started to get wet from tears.

"Aww crap." - he thought.

...

...

...

...

"..B-But... you only kill bad guys, right?" - she menaged to say through her sobbing.

...

"Right!?"

"Yes." - it was honest. If he had ever killed someone innocent it had to be by an accident.

"W-well..T-tha-that's..g-g-good-d..." - she actually started crying and turned around.

Riiight, she was living in those romantic delusions that good always wins, killing is bad and blah blah blah.

Blake together with Penny together started comforting her.

Blake looked at him with mixed emotions.

On one hand he just brutally killed... no, _massacred_ a bunch of people (faunus are people too).

On the other, he took a shot that was meant for her without hesitation, and he did help out that bunny girl earlier.

...So was he good, or was he evil?...

...

...

"Sooo..." - "Cesar" decided to speak up - "How about we just sit down and just... let everything we have inside ourselves out, huh?"

Jay blinked and looked at the girls.

_**"Bro, why do they act like we just raped her or something?"**_

Ruby's 15-year old brain just couldn't quite process everything that was going on.

Jacob is a murderer.

Her friend is a murderer.

She slept under the same roof as him for a couple of weeks.

...But he seemed so nice...

...Why? Just why?...

Jacob was just looking at them with a raised eyebrow - to him it was nothing unusual.

After Ruby calmed down she asked:

"Why?"

"Because... They were the bad guys?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to kill them!"

He pinched his nose - 'Jeezus Christ...' - he thought.

"Actually... I did have to - they were dangerous criminals, and the worst part about them was that they weren't regular thieves, but that they were driven by ideologies."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" - Blake asked.

"That, because they believed in something greater, they were much more likely to kill you. All of you."

Judging by their faces the didn't quite get it.

*sigh*

"A thief isn't very likely to kill, because he steals to survive. A terrorist that believes in something greater will not hesitate to take a life, be it his own one or someone elses' - because that idea is much more important to him than his own life, than any life, because at the end of the they he believes he is doing the right thing and that he is the "good guy" in his story...

...If I let them live now, they would be almost guaranteed to kill others later on. This way, bacause I hadn't stopped them earlier, the blood of all people, this time _innocent_ ones, would be on my hands. Because I hadn't stopped killers from killing. That's what I am.

Killer of killers."

...

"Whoah" - "Cesar" exclaimed, to him it was quite badass.

To girls? Not so much.

...

"I get it." - Ruby decided to speak.

She was looking at the ground, and her voice was quiet.

"I understand you. I really do... but..." - she now looked up, she was smiling but she also had tears coming from her eyes.

"Please... Don't do it again... " - she said while making _that_ face.

He smiled.

"I can't promise you that... But I'll try." - just kidding, he will simply not kill with them around.

She jumped onto him and hang herself on him by hugging him.

_**"Aww... She's like a cute little puppy!"**_

He didn't like bonding with people too deeply...

_...but he loved her hugs..._

So he hugged her as well.

...

"Ummm... I don't want to ruin your moment, but Jacob has a sharp object thrusted in his organic arm." - Penny made an observation.

Both Ruby and Jacob looked at it.

"OHMYGODJACOB!" - Ruby shouted as she jumped off him.

He had a sharp fragment of that container in his right arm.

"I'll call the ambulance!" - Blake said as she started to look for her scroll.

"Wha-? Oh NO! There is no need for that." - he said with way too casual tone.

"WHAT! You can die from something like that!" - Ruby shouted at him with her eyes becoming teary once again.

_**"I don't understand them - one moment they hate you and then they are concerned with your life."**_

_"Maybe they simply like us?"_

Ignoring his voices Jay grabbed the shard.

"Don't pull it out! You'll bleed out!" - Blake nearly shouted.

*HRSHH* - the sound of flesh getting torn apart.

He pulled it out.

"Cesar" fainted.

Blake's face became pale and her jaw dropped. There was so much blood.

Ruby screamed.

And Penny... Just stared at it, completely unaffected.

After looking at the shard for a second he just tossed it away like trash.

He materialised a first aid kit and started patching the wound up.

"I'll be fine." - He said to everyone.

"...J-Just... what in the HELL do you think you are doing!? You can die!"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Even if I do, why would you care?" - he asked, genuinenly curious.

The only response was Ruby embracing him again.

"Because we care for you, dunce! You are our friend!"

Blake approached too.

"Yes, we are a team and we have to help each other out... Sorry that I myself didn't understand it before..."

Penny got close and looked at his wound, which he was in the middle of sewing up.

"It looks like you have done it many times before... Are you a surgeon?"

"...No... I just know first aid, 's all." - Guess what kind of a psychopathic doctor without a medical license thought him that... Did I mention he doesn't even have a medical license?

"...But...Doesn't it hurt?" - He was literally sewing his wound up without any painkillers.

"Like hell, but I can endure it." - don't get him wrong, it still hurt, A LOT, but he learned to not show it.

After he finished he bandaged it.

With his "Blood of Terramorphous" it sould completely heal in less than one hour.

Ruby stare at him the whole time, and while watching him, she realised she knew nothing about him. And she wanted to change that.

That's why after 'Cesar' woke up they all sat on some crates and started talking about themselves.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Quite some time there is police around them, but thankfully none of them, not even Jacob were arrested.

Jacob heard stories of Ruby, Blake, and even 'Cesar' - it turns out his name is "Sun".

...

...and you know what?...

Jacob discovered something.

He discovered that...

...He likes them...

And apparently they like him too.

...Why are they looking at him like that?...

What? His turn?

OH SHIT.

Yeeeah, how about no?

What's that? - They all turned towards something.

Weiss and Yang came.

So God does exist, huh?

Ruby rushed to Weiss, but she ignored her and got closer to Blake.

Oh right, they argued before, hadn't they?

...He looked at them...

They all seemed... happy...

And that hurt him.

He just comes into this world and just messes up their lives.

He should have never accepted Ozpin's invitation.

All four of them would be much happier if they never met him in the first place.

He just doesn't fit in here.

He is a mass murderer and a thief.

Them? They are real heroes, or at least that's what they aspire to become (he still hasn't changed his mind about heroes in general.)

He just doesn't fit in there.

He is not a 'huntsman'.

He is not a hero.

He is a Vault Hunter - the polar opposite of a hero.

So why...

WHY...

"...ARE THEY ALL HUGGING ME AND SAYING THAT I'M A PART OF THE TEAM!? " - he shouted in his mind while his eyes became slightly teary.

He had a mental breakdown this moment for sure.

But he is a master pretender and hid it.

Except one thing which almost gave him away - a singular tear on his cheek.

..

..

..

_Maybe life ain't that bad after all?_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Okaaay I guess I owe you an explanation.**_

_**I wanted to finish the original because I was literally one chapter away from the ending of RWBY's volume 1.**_

_**"What about Reborn?" - I will make it, don't worry, I just need quite some time to come up with something actually good, I am really attached to this fic so I will not abondon it.**_

_**"What about that AU with twin sister and all?" - I am still thinking about it, maybe I will even make it 'official' in Reborn or maybe not. I need time to make an actual plot. (so far I was writing without any major preplanning.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

_**...Cya?**_


	16. LTR is out! again

_**Reborn V2 has been released!**_

_**As they say, "Third time the charm" and I really think I nailed it this time.**_

_**While the fic is the same at its core there will be many different changes, so to avoid confusion you'll be best off forgetting about both original and reborn V1.**_

_**The twin sister thing will NOT be a part of LTR, but I'll probably make it into a different fic in the future (I really like that concept).**_

_**I can't guarantee frequent updates but I can promise that the overall quality will increase.**_

_**So yeah, here we go again with Lost Traveller!**_

_**I hope you will be able to enjoy it.**_


End file.
